Dangerous Times
by gabioloso5
Summary: This is a gender switch. Annabeth is a boy, Percy a girl. Anthony (Annabeth) meets Penny (Percy) when Penny moves to California. They don't get along but when they start to see a friend in each other, Pennys past comes to surface, endangering both their families. Will this help there blossoming love or destroy it? Not good at summaries, read and check it out! :)
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! This story is about a gender switch with Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth is a boy, Percy a girl. They meet at Anthonys (Annabeth) school and dont really get along. Then when they start to get along, Penny's (Percy) Dads worst enemy comes and endangers many. Will this destory what could be a blossoming love? Or destroy it? Not really good at summaries, but read! I got the idea from a fan art I saw. Hope you guys like it! This is my first FanFic so reviews are welcomed! **

**DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON **

Chapter 1

Anthony POV

Anthony didn't know what was worse: Meeting the most irritating, annoying, infuriating person he has ever met, or somehow getting yourself on the bad side of the most wanted criminal by the CIA. He has yet to decide but he didn't know that it was going to end up like this. How did this happen to him? Oh yeah, it all started the day SHE showed up. He remembered that day so clearly.

Anthony Chase got out of his car in the school parking lot, about to start his last year of High School. He couldn't wait to get out of this hell hole. He locked his old truck and carried his bag on his back. He stood at the steps of the school, staring at the place where no one really cared who he was. He remembered the first day of freshmen year. He was a catch for the first couple days. The girls thought he was cute with his blond curls that were a mop on his head. He was lean and well-muscled. But what they liked the most was his eyes. They were the most startling grey, almost silver. But soon, when they realized he was what they considered a "geek", he's been shunned from popularity. But he could care less. It was California after all; people are crazy here.

He was jolted from his thoughts when he heard his name called.

"Yo! Tony!" Anthony saw a black figure running toward him.

"Hey, Nico." Nico was one of his not so many friends at the school. He was complete opposite of Anthony. He had black shaggy hair and the darkest eyes, almost black. He always wore black. He had this dark and mysterious side to him but once you got to know him, you knew he was a true goof ball at heart. He was wearing his black pants with a black Green Day t-shirt and his skull ring.

Nico slapped his back. "Have you seen Thalia yet?"

"I'm right behind you, Death Breath." Anthony and Nico jumped at the sound of her voice. She was standing in her death to Barbie shirt with a black leather jacket on. He black hair was a pixie cut, her blue eyes electrifying.

"Pine Cone Face!" Nico grinned, hugged her side, and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Anthony made a gagging noise and Thalia pushed him off.

"Not here, mister." Nico made a face and they laughed.

"I would just HATE to leave you guys alone and unsupervised but Mr. D wanted to see me before class." Anthony smiled a smug smile and walk to the office.

He walked through the long hallways and finally made his way to the office. Someone was siting down, waiting. He ignored them and walked straight into the office.

"You wanted to see me Mr. D?" Mr. D was in his chair, sitting lazily, playing with a bouncy ball. He had a brown beard and some brown hair and was wearing a suit, his jacket hanging on his chair. He was short, kind of chubby and a permanent scowl on his face from correcting kids behavior most of his life.

"Yes, yes. Arian Cathy." He said.

"Anthony Chase." Anthony muttered.

"Whatever. I want you to show this girl around, I forgot her name. Anyways, she sitting out there like a good girl, waiting for you to show her around."

"Uh, why am I showing her around?" Anthony questioned.

"Because she has ADHD and is Dyslexic like you." He replied in a 'duh' tone. "I want you to help her and get her used to our program…school…whatever. And keep her out of trouble. She had an intendancy to do that in her old school."

"Do I have too?"

"Yes, now leave. I am very busy." He continued with his ball, like nothing happened. How was he principle? He has no idea.

Anthony walked out of the office and saw the girl he was talking about. She was the only one in the office, straddling a chair, glaring at the floor looking completely bored. She was pumping her leg up and down, twiddling with her figures. Yep, she's ADHD.

Anthony didn't like giving tours especially to girls. The only reasons he had friends that were girls was because they were his friends' girlfriends. He turned bitter after what happened with Lucy. (**A/N: Lucy is a girl version of Luke.) **

Anthony cleared his throat. Her head snapped up. Anthony had to emit, she was cute. She had long black hair down to her waist that looked wind-blown. She was tan-ish and had long eye lashes, bringing out her big sea green eyes. She was sporting ripped skinny jeans and a loose blue t-shirt. She looked like to be someone that Anthony would call a 'Seaweed Brain'. A Seaweed Brain is someone who is oblivious to the obvious and making things more complicated.

"Sup," she said, doing a small wave. "You goin' to be showin' me around?"

"Yeah," he replied in a 'duh' tone. "What's your name?" She stood and bowed.

"Penny Jackson at your service." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You?"

"Anthony Chase." He said plainly. He looked at her up and down. No, not in the perverted way; in a calculating way. He searched the way she stood, her hands in her back pockets, the way she croaked her head to one side, the way she tapped her foot. By the way she was standing, he could tell they just moved here because of a parent. A job promotion or maybe a relative problem? She's from a big city. New York, maybe? He shrugged. He really didn't care at the moment.

"Come, we'll get you to your locker. What number is it?"

"Uhh…" she searched her pockets, pulling out a gum wrapper, some cash, and a pen. He rolled his eyes. She finally got a crumpled piece of paper and looked at it. "204."

"That's next to mine. Follow me." They walked through the sea of hormonal teenagers. He made his way, trying to stay low and make sure no one gets in his way. He didn't even make sure Penny was following…until he heard her annoying voice say,

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Anthony turned to see Penny standing in front of Grover, getting in Clarisse face.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it, Jackson?" Anthony got in between them.

"Stop it!" He turned to Clarisse. "Do you seriously think you need another trip with Mr. D? He already hates you enough." She huffed. She looked over Anthony's shoulder.

"Watch you back, Jackson. Tony doesn't back up girls every day." With that she stormed off, her red hair flipping in every direction. He turned back to Penny; she was helping Grover with his books. Grover was a scrawny white kid with red/brown hair, brown eyes , and bad acne. He had a pretty bad limp so he was an easy target for many bullies. And being head of the environment club doesn't help.

"Who does she think she is? And how does she know my name?" She stood up, looking between Grover and Anthony.

"She's the bully of the school. She knows everyone's name." Anthony replied.

"Yeah, Tony is one of very few that can stand up to her and not get beat up." Grover added. "Thanks by the way, I'm Grover." He held out his hand to Penny.

"Penny," she replied. "No problem."

"Well, see you guys around." They waved. Anthony turned to his locker down a ways and got his books.

"That your locker?" Penny asked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain." He rolled his eyes. 'Yeah' he thought. 'Seaweed Brain big time.' Penny pointed to the one that said '204'.

"And this one is mine?"

"No, shit Sherlock."

She opened her locker and grabbed some books. "I'm guessing you don't like showing people around?"

"Not really. Any more stupid questions?" He looked at her. She shifted under his gaze.

"Not now, but stay tuned." He rolled his eyes, trying to hide the small smile he wanted to show.

He shut his locker. "Well then, follow me, Seaweed Brain. Homeroom is waiting."

He started walking, but he heard Penny say under her breath,

"Wise Boy." Anthony snickered. This was going to be an interesting year. Little did he know that this was only the beginning.

**There you go! First chapter, hope you like it! Review if you think I should continue. The next chapter will be in Pennys POV. (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**OK guys! Heres the second chapter! Hope you like it! **

Chapter2

Pennys POV

Penny didn't know how she felt about Anthony. Whenever he looked at her with those grey/silver eyes, she felt like she was getting calculated and he made a personal file about her and stored it in the back of his mind. They were intimidating almost scary. She didn't feel like he was undressing her with his eyes like most boys but more of like she a complicated equation and he was trying to solve. She didn't know if she was comfortable with it or not. And the way he talks to her makes her feel like everything she did was stupid. She didn't like that, that was for sure. And she for sure didn't like it when he called her a 'Seaweed Brain'. What the hell does that mean?  
Penny didn't want to move here in the first place and Mr. I-Know-Everything isn't making it any better. Penny hated her dad even more at this point. She hated him for leaving her and her mother when she was little in the first place. You'd think nothing could be worse. WRONG. Nope, your dad makes an enemy of the most wanted man by the CIA, putting you in danger and making you move from New York to the other side of the country. Yep, her life was just peachy.  
Penny was watching the clock, waiting for lunch to come. She didn't have Anthony in French because he was 'fluent in 12 languages'. He's a show off, in her opinion. So she didn't know anyone in this class. So add that to her ADHD and her growling stomach equals one heck of a bored Penny.  
DING!  
Penny didn't even hesitate. She grabbed her bag and booked it to the cafeteria. She got in line and piled her tray with food. Even this weird looking meat combination that looked like you could drop dead from. But hey, when you're hungry, you're hungry. Penny turned and wandered where she should sit. She saw Anthony at a table with a couple of people but he wasn't looking at her. She debated with herself. 'Cheerleaders, jocks, bullies, or Anthony and his peps?' She shrugged and made her way to Anthony. She could annoy him.  
Penny plopped down next to him and started eating, ignoring the annoyed look on Anthony's face. She ate, not really caring who else at the table or the weird kooks she was getting. Someone cleared their throat and she looked up. A girl with black, short hair and amazing blue eyes was looking at her with confusion.  
"I don't want to be rude but-"  
"Who the hell are you?" Finished the emo guy next to her. The way he had his arm around her waist, Penny guessed they were dating.  
"Oh," Penny smiled and looked at Anthony. "You mean you didn't tell them about me? How rude!" She looked back at the couple. "I'm Penny, a new student. And Mr. Ray-of-sunshine here is supposed to be showing me around."

"Well, Latinate Sarcasm here wanted to make my life miserable so she decided sitting next to me was a good idea."

"OH, Anthony" She smiled sweetly at him. "Your life was miserable before I met you."

Emo boy slapped the table and laughed. "I like her! Can we keep her?" Anthony glared at him and emo boy stuck his tongue out at him. The girl rolled her eyes.  
"I'm Thalia and Mr. Two-year-old here is Nico." Nico waved at Penny like an idiot.  
Just then, two people sat down. Everyone exchanged a greeting then they stared at Penny.  
"Hi," said the girl. "I'm Piper."  
"Penny." Was all Penney was able to get out. This girl was breath-taking, beautiful. Not in a 'I spend hours in front of the mirror' way but like it came naturally. Her hair was brown and in a copy style like she cut it herself. She had a single braid with a feather hanging on it. She wore a baggy green sweater with ripped jeans. Her eyes seemed to change color. From green, to blue, to brown.

A boy next to her stood up on the table and announced: "and my name is Leo Valdez, Supreme Commander of the Argo II!" He sat back down, ignoring the weird stares from everyone else. "I feel like I was born to say those words." He commented, taking a bite out his apple, while tapping his foot, while making a helicopter out of rubber bands and toothpicks. Penny thought she was ADHD but this guy seemed like he was on non-stop Red Bull. His unruly curly, brown hair and mischievous grin told Penny to hide the matches around this guy.

Penny leaned toward Anthony and whispered, "He looks scary." Anthony smirked.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Penny glared at him, throwing a French-fry in his hair when he wasn't looking.

"So," said the girl Thalia. "Since it looks like you're going to be hanging around, time for the questions!" Nico's hand shot up.

"Uh….Nico?" Penny questioned.

"Where are you from?"

"Manhattan, New York."

"Anthony used to live there." Piper piped up.

"Really?" Penny looked at Anthony. He shrugged.

"Moved here when I was four." The scary kid Leo raised his hand.

"Yeah, Leo?"

"Why did ya move? A penny for your answer." Penny rolled her eyes.

"Never heard that one before." She muttered. "Uh we moved her for family reasons." She said louder. She didn't exactly lie. Her family was under protection right now because of her stupid father and his stupid job. So far there wasn't a threat on her family but she stilled couldn't go anywhere alone. It annoyed her.

The group continued with the random questions, while Anthony didn't do anything but look annoyed, which annoyed Penny. Why does he hate her so much when she didn't even know him? She hated how when she said something, he looked at her like she said something dumb while everyone else laughed. She never felt self-conscious around something and she didn't like it.

The bell rang and everyone said goodbye. Anthony got up. "C'mon, Seaweed Brain. Science is calling our names." Penny groaned and followed. She really didn't like that name. Or the person who gave it to her for that matter.

*Time Skip*

School ended, everyone pretty much left, and Penny was sitting on the steps of the school, waiting for her step-dad, Paul to pick her up. Yeah, her mom got re-married after dad-if you can call him that- left. I had a little brother named Tyson. He was ten and a big goofball. But the poor guy had a hard time with the move. He missed his friends and he didn't even know why we had too. Penny didn't have a too hard of a time. She only had two friends, Frank and Hazel. They were a cute couple a year younger than her but they were great company. She missed them but then she remembered the guy that could possibly be searching for her family. She shuddered. She never really thought about it but if this guy murdered two government officials, she didn't want to know what he could do to her family.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a bag dropping beside her, making her jump four feet. She looked up and saw Anthony smiling smugly. Penny glared.

"A penny for your thoughts." He snickered, sitting down next to her.

"You know, that joke got really old years ago." Penny rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't resist. But seriously, why the thinking face?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't but I have nothing better to do so shoot."

Penny sighed dramatically. "Just thinking a life without you and it looks really promising."

"Wow, what a coincidence, I was thinking the same thing not too long ago!"

"And what your conclusion, smarty pants? Oh, wait, I know! You found out you loved me and couldn't live without me?"

Anthony shuddered. "That would be a nightmare."

"No, a nightmare is a monster eating you alive, you falling in love with me is pure bliss. You're just too much of a mommy's boy to know how to love a girl." Anthony stiffened at that comment. He looked at his feet.

"My mom is dead." He said, not looking at Penny.

Penny immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Whatever." Anthony snapped. He stood up and grabbed his bag. He was about to walk away when Penny shot up and grabbed his arm.

"Don't get mad at me. I'm sorry I didn't know. Seriously, just cool it." Anthony glared at her hand on his arm and she took it off. He looked at Penny.

"Whatever, forget about it. See you in the morning, Seaweed Brain." He turned to leave.

"I really hate that name! Stop calling me that!" Penny yelled to his retreating form.

"Fat chance!" He yelled over his shoulder. He opened his truck door.

"Wise Ass!" She yelled at him while he drove away. He stopped at the stop sign and stuck his head out the window, looking at her.

"You wish you could be as smart as my ass!" With that he sped off.

Penny stomped her foot. Oh how she hated him! Her step-dads Prius came up and she got in, slamming the door behind her.

"Whoa, someone have a bad day? Who was that boy? A friend?" He asked, pulling out of the lot.

"More like a sad excuse for a human being." Penny grumbled. Yeah, she didn't like Wise Boy.

Anonymous POV

HE pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Speak." Said a deep voice on the other line.

"The girl and boy know each other. But they seem to not be getting along."

"Good. We could use that for our advantage."

"Sir, why is it so important to keep an eye on the boy too?"

"There is more to the boy than meets the eye. The girl is important to getting him."

"But sir, they hate each other. How will it work?" there was a moment of silence.

"Tell me, how dedicated to me are you?"

"Everything, sir."

"Good. Tell me, Sargent, how old is your son?"

**DUM DUM DUM! Its getting interesting. I hope you guys liked it! Please tell me your thoughts and what you would like to see. Read and Review! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, y'all so nice! About the jealous stuff, read the story and find out! :) You guys like read my mind hahaha. Hope you like this chapter. Tell me what you think and PM what YOU think would would be cool or what** you** want to see. OH! And i need a good nick-name for Anthony. Wise Boy doesn't seem so awesome, ya know? Just tell me what you think! I might take some suggestions ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

chapter 3

Anthony POV

Anthony stormed into his house, not even bothering saying anything to his step-mom or annoying step-brothers. His dad was probably locked in his office doing some stupid history mambo-jumbo.

He threw his bag on his bed, sat on the edge and put his head in his hands. His mom. That was always a sore spot. He never healed from the pain. He knew he shouldn't have snapped at Penny, she didn't know. He knew he overreacted but it just happened. When she said "mammas boy", he remembered the day his dad told Anthony that his mom wasn't coming home.

_Anthony came home from school, wanting to ask his dad an important question. _

_"Dad!" Little Anthony ran up to his dad who was reading the paper. "You know how when I was four, you said mommy was on vacation? Well, when is she coming back? Mothers Day is soon and all the other 2nd graders are making cards for their moms. Can I make one and send it to her?" _

_Anthonys father's heart squeezed at this. His son was so young when she died, he couldn't tell him she died, not that he would even understand at the time. _

_"Tony, I think its about time I tell you the truth. But, son, you have to be strong, understand?" Anthony nodded, wondering what his dad was going to tell him._

_"Anthony, mom isn't coming back..." _

That was the day he learned she died in a car accident. And Anthony found out he wasn't that strong, either. He cried every night for the whole year. His dad said he would make things right. By making things "right", he got re-married a month later. Susan was OK, it was her annoying sons he didn't like. Now, it was an unspoken rule that no one mentioned his mom, ever. Of course, Penny, being the Seaweed Brain she is, didn't get the memo. He did feel a little bad for snapping at her, but what done is done. He'll talk to her in the morning.

A smirk played on his lips when he thought of the look on her face when he called her Seaweed Brain. Yep, making her life hell seemed like a great thing to do if he got to see that look on her face. Anthony sighed, finished his homework, got changed, and went to bed.

*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Anthony woke up to his annoying alarm clock not shutting up. HE got out of his bed, and looked around his small room. The twins got the bigger room which was so unfair. But in his room he had a small brown desk with his laptop and architect papers. He loved architecture. All the angles, textures, foundations; he found it all fascinating. He wanted to build something that would last for hundreds of years, people admiring it and saying, "Anthony Chase built that." Yeah, He had plenty of time to think on this.

His book shelf was in a corner, overflowing with books, while his closet was begging to be filled it mostly empty depths. What can he say? He's not a guy for fashion.

He waltzed over to his closet, pulled out a grey shirt and jeans. He ran his hand through his curls and grabbed his bag. He walked to the kitchen, finding his family at the table. His dad was engrossed in a history text book, eating eggs and toast. Susan was serving food to her oh so precious sons who were too old to get waited on. Who knew twelve-year-olds could be such babies? He grabbed a banana, not saying anything to anyone, and walked out the door. Yeah, he didn't think they even knew he was in the room.

He started driving to school which was about fifteen minutes away. He was thinking of how he could rebuild the school music room when he saw a figure jogging, with books piled in their arms. He slowed down and realized it was Penny. Judging from the way she was dressed, her hair a mess, and her backpack half closed, she woke up late. He honked which made her jump five feet into the air. She looked at him and glared.

"GOD! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" He just shrugged.

"Need a ride?" _Why am I asking her?_

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"You sure? Its a good ten minutes away by car." _Shut up, bro! Leave her in the dust! _

"Well..."

"Come on, hop in" He opened the passenger door. _You are officially insane! _

"How do I know you're not going to kill me and dump me somewhere?"  
"Don't flatter yourself. Like I would waste my precious time to murder you." Penny glared at him and hopped in, slamming the door shut.

"HEY! Watch my baby! It's to beautiful." He petted the steering wheel. HE mentally slapped himself. He needed to stop hanging out with Leo.

"So," He said while he continued driving. "why do you look like a mess and your books aren't in your bag?" Penny started to shove her books in her bag.

"Well, if you must know-"

"Oh, yes, I must."

"-I woke up late for the bus, Paul took the car, my mom was at work, and my little brother, Tyson, was up early for the bus."

"You should learn from him." Penny stuck her tongue out at him. "SO, you call your dad Paul?"

"Step-Dad." She corrected. "And yes, I do."

"Have problems with him?" Anthony asked. For some reason, he had to know. Maybe it was because he had a step-mom and maybe that it could be she lost her dad in an accident or something. He didn't know but he needed to.

"Naw," She replied. "He's cool. If he loves my mom and feeds me, you're number one in my book. He's doing better than dad." She muttered the last part, not intending him to hear. Anthony didn't say anything, not really caring anymore. At least her dad didn't die. He cleared his throat.

"About yesterday. Look, sorry I snapped at you. That was wrong of me. You didn't know so yeah, whatever." Anthony didn't like apologizing, especially to Seaweed Brains like Penny. Penny seemed shock at first but nodded.

"It's ok...it stinks about your mom. How'd she die? If you don't mind me asking..." Anthony was actually relived she didn't say "OH I'm so sorry, blah, blah, blah." He hated when people did that.

"Car accident." He said simply, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Penny got the message and didn't say anything else. Anthony parked and got out, walking towards the school. Penny ran to catch up.

"Thanks for the ride." She said. Anthony shrugged.

"Don't mention it. And just because I gave you a ride, doesn't mean were best friends or anything. You're still a Seaweed Brain. I don't hang get along with Seaweed Brains."

"Yet you're friends with Leo and Nico! Why do you call me that?! What does it mean?!" Anthony snickered.

"It means you should probably fix that rats nest on the top of your head."

"Psh, I make it look good. Anyways, there's no one I am trying to impress so whats the need?"

"Are you kidding me? Even if you were going to meet the Queen of England you would be wearing what you are now." Anthony eyed her blue hoodie and ripped skinny jeans. Penny just shrugged.

"Well, late for Homeroom. See you in third period, Kelp Head." Penny stomped her foot.

"Whats up with all the nick-names? Dictionary Boy!" She shouted at him. Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"Dictionary Boy?"

"I'm working on it! Wise Boy sounds like a super hero, which you are diffidently not." Anthony laughed. A real laugh. He never laughed. He tried to hide his own surprise. Penny stopped walking and stared at him. Anthony kept walking, shaking his head, trying to stop laughing. He didn't know why, but this girl made him want to strangle himself one second, and laugh the next. And he didn't know why. He hated not knowing things.

Penny's POV

Penny stood there, shocked. _Did Anthony just laugh?! _Sure, she just met him yesterday but he doesn't seem to be one to laugh. And she hated to say...she actually _liked _his laugh. He sounded at peace and comfortable and carefree. Even though it lasted only a second. She shook her head.

Penny was relived when he asked if she needed a ride and didn't just continue driving. She slept through her alarm clock, her parents not even bothering to wake her up. Something about her needing to be more responsible since she's an adult. Crazy, right? So, after missing the bus, she started to walk to school, a good ten miles away. Yeah, she was going to be late on her second day, so what? But as she walked, she felt like someone was following her so she sped up. She tripped once, making her bag scatter on the ground. She hurriedly picked it up and jogged. That's when Anthony showed up.

Penny went to her locker to grab her books for history. She kept wondering about the feeling of being followed. She was probably being paranoid. I mean, sure her family had to move because her dad made an enemy, but she didn't need to be paranoid, right? Penny closed her locker and turned to bump into a wall. She realized that the wall was Clarisse and her posse was with her. When she saw her yesterday, she knew they weren't going to get along. Penny hated anyone who harmed a person for fun. Clarisse had her reddish hair in a pony tail, wearing a wrestling sweat shirt and jeans, a constant scowl on her face. She would be pretty if she actually smiled.

"Hey, Jackson." she spat.

"Hi-ya, Clarisse. Beautiful day today, isn't it?"

"Listen here, we won't get along. No one gets in my way and lives to tell the story."

"Ouch, I feel sorry for them."

"OH, Jackson, i gunna-"

"Hey, Clarisse." One of her posse stepped beside her. He was tallish, with brown hair and eyes. He was buff, you could see it with his tight black shirt but actually smiled.

"What is it, Chris?" She scowled.

"How about I take care of her?" Clarisse thought and nodded with a smirk. She left, laughing with the rest of her goons. The last bell rang for her class and she noticed that no one was in the hallway.

"Uh, thanks Chris, but I have to go to class." Penny was about to walk around him when he stopped her, holding her wrists to the locker.

"No."

"Let go of me." Penny struggled. Usually she was able to get out of these situations but this guy was strong.

"Nope." He said leaning closer. She was about to kick him where the sun don't shine, but he pressed his body against hers.

"Let got you Jack-" She was interrupted but a pair of lips crashing hers. He was kissing her hard, making it impossible for her to push him off. She felt his tongue pushing it's way in her mouth and she gasped, not liking anything that he was doing. So she bit his tongue. He stopped and pulled away, glaring at her. She glared back.

"Get off me!" He just smirked and moved for her neck, collar-bone and started to get lower. She was about to scream when she saw a flash of red and a blue object hit Chris in the head. He jumped off of Penny and rubbed his head.

"Son of a bit-" She didn't get to hear what he said because someone grabbed her head and ran, with her in tow. They ducked behind a wall, watching Chris walk away grumbling. Penny turned to her rescuer. It was a boy her age. He was tall with fire red hair and emerald green eyes and he had freckles all over his face. He had a red shirt that said, "Art is My World" and his jeans had paint and marker stains on them.

"You ok?" Red asked.

"Yeah, well besides the fact I just got my first kiss by Chris whatever- his-name is, yeah , I'm swell!" Penny said, rubbing her neck. "Thanks." He smiled at her a million dollar smile.

"That was your first kiss?" He snickered. "And how old are you?" Penny glared at him. She looked at the ground where Chris was standing not too long ago. She saw a blue hair brush on the floor. Penny looked around and picked it up. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the red-head.

"You hit Chris with a blue hair brush? How old are you?" She copied his tone. He just shrugged.

"I'm five." He said with all seriousness. "And did you see that guy? Not like I was going to pick a fight with him!" Penny laughed. The guy was cool. At least he was honest about not having the guts to take on the guy, or the pride.

"My names Penny Jackson." Penny said, holding out her hand. The red head bowed, took her hand and kissed it.

"And my name is Raymond Elias Dare! A pleasure to meet you!"

**Well, there ya go! Hope you like it! Tell me what you think. Yeah, Chris was just a random name so lets say Clarisse and Chris aren't together! And yes, I made Rachel a boy. :) Let the fun begin! Tell me your thoughts and opinions! And about my updating, I will most likely only be able to update once a week, most likely on Saturdays. But i did it early because my cousins wedding is that Saturday. If i ever update twice a week, consider yourself lucky! :) Anyways, R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo guys! He is another chapter :) tell me your thoughts! Oh! Amd this is called Dangerous times for a reason but you have to read to find out why! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN PERCY JASKON! *sits in a corner and cries* **

** Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Anthonys POV**

**"I think we should put it here." **

**"No, man, see? That won't do! We should put it here. It would he more enjoyable." **

**"But that place is taken."**

**"Then how bout, here?" Anthony nodded. "Yeah, thats would be good." **

**"Fantastic! Now lets stary rippin' it up!" Leo exclaimed, raising his hammer. Anthony laughed and joined him, knocking down the wall. Anthony smiled at himself as he made holes in the wall. The school put him incharge of remodeling the music/drama room. Him and Leo have spent the last three periods in the room, planing, clearing and now demolishing. The best part was he had no Penny. He hated that he had every class with her. Besides the French class but he knew 15 other languages so he had free-period. But boy, not having to see her made him relax. He didnt like that he couldn't figure her out so he was always on edge with her, though he tried to hide it. Suddenly the bell rang and they stopped their hammers. **

**"Lunch!" Leo proudly exclaimed. **

**"Yeah, we will have to finish tomorrow. Hey, ask Charels if he would wamt to helps us tomorrow."**

**"Good idea!" Leo pulled out his phone. "I'll call him right now. He should be on break."**

** Charels Beckendorf was Leos half brother who was in collage. He was just as amazing as Leo with his hands and maybe he could help out. **

**"Ok, see ya tomorrow Leo." Leo waved to Anthony as he walked out. Anthony took off his work glasses and changed his dirty shirt. He picked up his architec book so he could think of some ideas during lunch. Anthony was actually happy. This project was important for him to get into Yale. He would be in all the advance classes if he finished this project and the heads liked it. **

**Anthony walked into the cafiteria, smiling. He hasnt smiled that smile in a long time. Anthony picked up a tray and got his food. Anthony sat at his usual table where Thalia, Nico, Hrover, and Piper were already seated. He greated his friends, made some small talk then opened his book to read. They knew how important the room was to him, so they didnt say anything. Anthony was having a great time, then her oh-so-annoying princesses decided to join them. **

**"I got it!" Penny exclaimed.**

**"Got what?"" Anthony questioned not even looking up from his book. **

**"Your nick-name!" **

**"Do tell." Anthony muttered, still reading.**

**"Book Worm!" Anthony was going to ignore her when he heard an unfamiliar laugh at the table. He looked up and saw a boy sitting next to Penny. **

**He was tall had flaming red hair and emroled gree eyes. Judging from his cloths, he's an art nerd or whatever. Anthony never seen him before. **

**"Who are you?" He asked, not to nice but not absolutely rude. He closed his book and looked at the stranger. **

**"My name is Raymond Elias Dare. But call me Ray," he stuck out his hand but Anthony just stared at it. **

**"Are you new?" He awkwardly took back his hand, his smiling fading into a smirk. **

**"Nope. Been here for two years." Anthony narrowed his eyes. He has never seen RED in this school ever before. And even though Anthony was never 'popular', he still knew everyone in school. He looked to his freinds for back up but they seemed a little dazed, and just nodded. He looked back at the red-head. **

**"Anthony." He muttered and staryed playing with his food. **

**Anthony didn't like the guy. He knew that much. **

**He tried to at but it was to hard with Pennys laughter filling the air. He liked her laugh, for some odd reason, but he didn't like that she was laughing at red-haired-bimbo. He shooke his head. He looked at Mr. Art and his skin crawled. Something wasn't right with that guy. He sideway glaced at him again and saw him move closer to Penny. He narrowed his eyes. **

**"Back off, ass." He muttered before he could stop himself. He hoped no one heard him. But Penny turned to him. **

**"Did you say something?" She asked. He grunted and stood up, slaming his book shut. **

**"I'm leaving." He said, wakking off. As he was leaving he heard RED whisper, "Is he always this scary?" Anthony laughed to himself. They didn't even know how scary he could get. **

**Anthony walked ouyside to the study courtyard where there was benches, trees, and flowers. There were a few students milling about but not many. Anthony sat under a tree and closed his eyes. What wasmup with him? Why does he care that Peny is getting attention frrom guys? Maybe Ray needs to get his eyes fixed, or his taste in girls. **

**Ray. Something was wrong with him. He said he has been here two years, yet Anthony has never seen him before. And it would be impossible to miss Mr. Red with his hair and all. **

**Anthony hit his head on the tree. He hated not knowing things! It was one of his flaws and pet-peeves. First, he cant read Penny and why shes such a Seaweed Brain. Then, he cant understand why he thinks she nice one moment and anoying the next. THEN he has this strange feeling in his gut when he saw her with Ray. God, this was frusterating. **

**Anthonys thoughts were broken by someone clearing their throat. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Jason. Jason was...perfect, you coukd say. He had that blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes, like his sister, Thalia. He was well built and captain of the football team. He was 3 top student his Junior class, had the nicest girlfriend, that everybody love Piper, and he was nice to everyone. Anthony was surprised when he befriended him Sophmore year. Not really his type he hung around. **

**Anyways, Jason was standing there, in his football jersey, his hair sweaty like he just got out of practice. **

**"Hey Tony, you ok?" **

**"Hey Jase. Yeah, I'm fine; just thinking." Jason laughed.**

**"Man, seems like all you do is think. Even philosophers stop thinking." Anthony smirked. **

**"Yeah, when they're dead." Jason waved his hand in dismissal. **

**"Yeah, yeah, besides the point. You need to lossen up. I haven't seen you carefree since Lucy." Anthony looked down, not wanting to think about Lucy. **

**Lucy was Anthony's best friend. He liked her since they were young. He been with her through every heat break she had and watch countless chick flicks with her. He was even there for her when she was in a train wreck, and a piece of glass cut her face, leaving a scar. Soon after he became frineds with Jason Sophmore year, he told her he liked her and kissed her. After making-out with her, she told him they should just be friends. That was a knife to his soul. They havnt talked since then and Lucy got into a bad group of people. Its been anyear since he saw her last. Two years since he has been genually happy and he has never let a girl in unless it was Thalia or his friends girlfriends. **

**Anthony shrugged.**

**"You know what? Come to my party Friday. The whole junior and senior class are invited. Come hang lose." **

**Anthony never went to parties, really, but Jason was right. Maybe he should go. **

**"Alright. The beach house?" Jadon nodded. **

**"Starts at nine. Hey is Piper in the cafeteria? " Anthony nodded. **

**"Cool see you tomorrow." Anthony waved and sighed. **

**He looked at his book. He remembered the nick-name Penny gave him,'Book Worm'. Unnoticed by him, a small smile tugged his lips. **

**There you go! Sorry short chapter, a longer one will be due nextti,me. Hope you like it! Next chapter might be a little earlier, idk. We shall see. Oh, and if you guys want, you can follow me on instagram gabioloso5 and pester me if its been ovdr a week with no updates :P I have glasses and in my bio it wil say "I love fanfiction". Oh and somehow let me know that you are from this sight or you just might get blocked! ANYWAYS, R&R! Tell me whats on your kind!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya, guys! Her is the next chapter! A long one as promised! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Pennys POV

School ended on Friday and Penny ran to the bus station. Pipers boyfriend, Jason, was having a party and invited her. She was excited, though she had yet to meet Jason, she hoped it would be fun. Especially with Ray.

Penny smiled while climbing the steps to her apartment. Ray. He was like a breathe of fresh air that she didn't know she needed til he came. He made her laugh, which she hasn't done in since they moved to California. He was laid back and just easy to be around, unlike a certain someone. Penny did a small frown thinking of Anthony. She didn't know what to really think of him. Sure, they had some banter going on and don't get along like most people should but did he really hate her? During lunch yesterday, after she introduced Ray, he had a gray cloud hanging above his head. He looked angry, as if saying, 'How dare she be happy and have an actual _friend?_ Off with her head!'. Maybe the last part was over exaggerated but thats what it felt like to her. And it kind of hurt. More than it should have. Then today he didn't even show up to lunch and he didn't even look at her in any of their classes.

Penny was interrupted from her thoughts by her door to her apartment opening and a heavy weight wrapping around her legs.

"Pen-Pen!"

"Tyson!" Penny ruffled the little monsters brown hair.

"I missed you!" Penny laughed, walking into the apartment, dragging Tyson with her on her legs.

"But I saw you this morning at breakfast!"

"Yeah! But that was FOREVER AGO and I missed you." He smiled up at her.

"Well then, I think I should make it up to you since it has been FOREVER." She pried him off her legs, threw him over her shoulder, plopped him on the couch, and started tickling him relentlessly. He laughed, gasping for air. Penny laughed at the faces Tyson was making, his brown eyes shut tight.

Penny heard her mom come into the room.

"Oh, Penny, don't kill your brother! I he isn't even eight yet." She smiled and Penny stopped, still laughing. She looked up to her mom. Her mom had graying, dark brown hair, and light eyes. She always seemed happy. Content. Even when Pennys dad called for the first time since he abandoned them, telling them to move because of his stupid job, she never wavered from her happy self...after yelling at dad for about ten minutes, she was happy as a whistle. And Paul was really understanding and stuck with us. That's when Penny really knew he loved her. Yes, even if they had Tyson she was doubtful, but not anymore.

"Hey, mom, can I go to a party tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Just be home at one or call me if it's later." Penny smiled.

"Thanks."

Penny went to her room and did some homework. Yes, she was weird. She did her homework on a Friday night. She tried to get it done so she could have a free weekend...which usually consist of her being bored in her room. Yeah, people never really liked her for some reason. Thats probably why she hated that everyone liked her but Anthony. It bothered that they hung out with the same people yet he seemed like he couldn't stand her. And it's only been four days! Was she that repulsive?

Penny finished her homework and took a shower. She got out and wrapped herself in her robe when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tyson come in and sat on her bed.

"What's up bud?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"Can I help you pick you out fit?" Penny raised and eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because I want to make sure boys see that you're beautiful but not in a slutty way." Pennys mouth dropped.

"Thank you for calling me beautiful but how do you know what a 'slut' is?"

"I heard Bobby's daddy say that to his mommy." Penny shook her head.

"Ok, you can help me as long as you don't say that word in front of mom." Tyson nodded and ran to her dresser. Her room was pretty small. Just her bed, her dresser and a small desk in the corner. The walls were blue and so was her bed. She wasn't really able to pack much when they left, so she didn't bother much.

Tyson threw her some ripped shorts and a grey t-shirt that said, "That's My Chest, Not My Eyes". Penny laughed.

"I need my bathing suit too, little man. It's at a beach house party." Tyson's face scrunched up.

"But you only have that black two piece."

"Yes, but the bottoms are shorts and the top covers everything."

"But you can see your stomach!"

"Don't worry, Tyson! I will be fine." Penny smiled at him. He stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Ok, but tell me if I need to bite someones toes!" Penny stifled a laugh with her hand. She nodded.

"Now, let me get changed!" Tyson nodded and left, closing the door behind him. She laughed to herself. She loved it when Tyson tried to play the big brother role. Especially since he was seven-years-old and seven feet to short.

Penny got dressed and put her hair in a messy bun. She looked at herself in the mirror. Tyson called her beautiful but he was her brother, she wasn't really beautiful, was she? She shook her head. She didn't care how she looked. That was for girls who begged for attention. She doesn't need attention. That's for weak little girls. And she wasn't one.

She went to the kitchen and saw her mom and Paul at the table doing bills and Tyson doing homework.

"I'm going to go." Penny said. Paul looked up.

"How are you getting to the party?" He asked.

"I was going to take the bus." Paul laughed and threw her something. She caught it and saw it was keys.

"Take my car. I'm not working in the morning and you have a license but you don't drive. Take the Prius. Have fun." Penny grinned and launched herself at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Paul!" He seemed shocked at first but laughed and hugged her back. Penny liked Paul but now she loved him. Yeah, he was a keeper, though he did marry his mom already.

She kissed her moms cheek and Tysons.

"Ok, don't have to many drinks, no drugs, oh and use protection!" Pennys cheeks burned red.

"God, mom! I never kissed a guy, let alone do that!" Her mom smiled.

"Well you never know! Be careful dear." Penny nodded and left the apartment. She drove to the address that Piper gave her. Thank God for iPhones.

It wasn't hard to find which house it was. It was the mansion on the beach with the loud music, flashing lights, and obnoxious laughter. She imagined Anthony going all detailed about the house, its foundations, and the fact he could build it better. But, to Penny, it was big and brown and there was a hell of a party inside. She found a parking spot and started walking towards the house when someone covered her eyes with their hands.

"Guuuuuueeeeeeesssssss wwhhhhooooo?" Penny tapped her chin, pretending to be thinking.

"Oh, oh, I know! You're Logan Lerman and you found out you love me?!" **(A/N See what i did there? ;) ) **

"Ewww! You like that baby face?! And I thought you were cool!" The person took his hands away from her. Penny laughed.

"RAY! Stop being mean to my future husband!" Raymond shook his head.

"I never thought you were that type of 'i-want-a-celeberty-that-i-can't-have'." Penny smiled up at him.

"Yeah, so that the guys that want to date me know that they have standers to step up to." She smiled up at him innocently.

"I'll keep that in mind." He rolled his eyes. He was wearing green swim trunks and a white t-shirt. Penny was surprised to see no paint or marker stains on his cloths.

They came up to the house and the door opened before she knocked. He was tall. Almost as tall as Ray. He had blonde hair and familiar blue eyes. He looked like a blonde super man.

"Hey, I'm Jason. You from school?"

"Yeah, I'm Penny and this is Raymond. Piper invited us." Jason smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think Thalia mentioned you guys. Come on in. The pools are out side and the dancing is in the game room. Food and drinks are every where. Have fun!" He gave them one last dazzling smile and got lost inside the house.

"Well, ladies first." Ray bowed and motioned her inside. She stuck out her tongue and walked in.

She felt really crowded. Girls were walking around in bathing suits or dresses that showed to much skin. Guys were in trunks, most of them with no shirts. The music was loud a d thumping and it was hot. Did people think this was fun? Some one bumped into her and spilled his drink on her. HE didn't even acknowledge her, continuing on his way through the sweaty teenagers.

"Let's wash that off!" Ray yelled over the music. Penny nodded. She did not want to smell like beer. He led her out side to the three pools. Two big ones and a smaller one with a slide and diving board. She took off her shirt and shorts. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist, throwing her over their shoulder.

"RAYMOND ELIAS DARE! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Ok." Before she could understand what she said, he threw her in the pool. She broke through the water, gasping for air. She landed on someone and they broke the water. When she saw who it was she almost peed her pants. Their grey eyes were glaring at her. Well, crap.

**Anthony POV**

Anthony was at Jason's party, having fun with no Penny. He was able to avoid her all day and was now resting in the pool, relaxing. Something he never did. No Penny...until she dropped from the sky.

When he broke the surface he glared at her. She looked scared once she recognized it was him. He felt sanctification at her face...until she glared at him back, then he wanted to find a corner and hide. He decided to speak first.

"What the hell?! Don't you see me swimming here?"

"I didn't see you there! I was to busy getting thrown in!"

"OH yeah, and I'm pink!"

"I'm serious! It..was...Raymond..." She turned and pointed but no one was there. Anthony snorted.

"Yeah, he isn't even there, Seaweed Brain." He got out of the pool and grabbed a towel...until someone turned him around and *SMACK*. Anthony put a hand on his face and snapped his face toward Penny. And she was steaming.

"Did...you...just...slap me?" He grounded out through gritted teeth. No one was paying attention to them in a corner.

"Yes, I just slapped you!" Anger was rolling off her in waves. "I am sick and tired of you! YOU and your 'I'm better than you' attitude and the fact that you are mean to me when I did nothing to you, and I HATE the name SEAWEED BRAIN! And I've only known you for four days, you asshole!" He took a step toward her and she took a step back, hitting the wall to the house. "Are you always so fucking mean?!" Anthony was a little surprised by her language but took another step towards her. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I can be VERY mean." He felt her shiver.

"Move," she whispered. Anthony didn't know why, but he didn't move. He just lifted her chin. He realized how pretty she was. He long eyelashes, big sea green eyes, small freckles sprinkled on her cute button nose, and her plump pink lips...

"You slapped me..." he leaned in more.

'_Stop it' said a voice in his head._

"And now..."

_'Stop it, right now!' _

"I'll punish you..."

_'don't do it!' _

Anthony kissed her.

_'You idiot!' _was his last thought before her shut off his mind.

**I KNOW! I AM EVIL! (Don't kill me!) Tell me what you think and all that snazzz. R&R! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyy! I know I usually only update once a week but this is one of those very rare occasions that I am doing two updates so close together! Plus, you guys are going crazy so yeah...Here you are! And thanks for the reviews. Tell me what you think will happen or if you want any certain people in the story and I shall see what I can do! :)**

* * *

****Chapter 6

Pennys POV

Pennys mind turned to mush. She didn't know which way was up or which was down; all she knew is that she was in pure bliss. All she could focus on were the lips that were connected with hers. They were gently and almost lovingly moving in sync with hers. Penny felt like she was floating. When their lips touched she felt a literal shock go though her. Her finger found their way to his blonde hair and she played with it. His hands went to the back of her neck, deepening the bliss. It was when Anthony jerked away from her and a new face came into view when she realized what happened.

"Get away from my boyfriend, bitch!" Said the blonde girl in front of her. The girl had blue eyes with a nasty looking scar on her face. She was wearing a two piece that showed to much skin with a leather jacket over it. Penny saw her at school a couple times. Mostly hiding in the back with a couple people, smoking pot. She smelt like pot and her breathe screamed "I'm drunk!". Penny found her voice.

"B-boyfiend?" The blonde smirked.

"Yep, and you were snoggin' him so scat, whore." Penny looked over to Anthony who was looking at the girl with a weird expression and Penny like she could talk to fish.

Penny shoved the girl out of her way and saw Ray come out of the house with drinks. He saw Pennys face, then Anthony and the girl. He glared at Anthony, put down the cups, and grabbed Penny, leading her into the house. They were in the kitchen when Penny was able to think again.

"Where were you?! You throw me into the pool, ON TOP OF Anthony, and run off! If you didn't run off, Anthony wouldn't have kissed me and I wouldn't have gotten yelled at by his GIRLFRIEND! Since when did he have a girlfriend?! Why did he kiss me?! Why-" Ray shut her up with his hand covering her mouth.

"God, Pen, can I get a word in?" When Penny nodded, he took his hand away from her mouth. "OK, no, I didn't know he had a girlfriend, I ran because I knew you would have beaten me up, I didn't see Anthony, and he freaking kissed you?!" His voice slowly rose at the last part. Penny flinched.

"Yeah," Ray looked like he wanted to murder.

"Well at least you didn't kiss him back..." he reasoned. Penny looked to the ground. "Oh. My. God. You kissed him back?"

"I guess it was just spur of the moment?" She suggested.

"Yeah, no. Not when you hate the guy!"

"You know what, why are you reacting like this?!" Ray sighed and leaned on the counter.

"Sorry, you're right. You're just my best friend and I don't trust that guy." Penny put a hand on his arm.

"You're my best friend too and thanks for looking out for me. Let's just forget about it, and party." Ray opened his mouth then closed it. He nodded.

"Yeah, let's dance." He took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

After of dancing, talking to Thalia, Nico, Leo, and Grover, and dancing some more, Ray walked Penny to her car.

"Drive safely." He said, opening the car door.

"Yes, dad." Penny teased. Ray smirked, and leaned down. Before he could kiss her Penny put a hand on his chest.

"Ray, you're amazing but I've only known you three days. Yes you're my best friend but we're still getting to know each other. Let's wait...and see if anything else will come out of it?"

Ray sighed and took a step back. "Gosh, I wish I was Anthony earlier. You don't know what you are doing to me, Jackson." Something in his eyes was different. Longing and regret?

"Well, I'm just not ready to take the dare, Dare." Penny realized what she said and laughed. "Whoops. Didn't mean to say it like that."  
Ray laughed and shook his head. "It fits the situation. See you Monday."

Penny waved and drove off. She got to her apartment, quietly went to her room, and got ready for bed. When she laid down, she couldn't sleep. All she could think of was the way Anthony kissed her. It was the best kiss she ever had...even though the other one was Chris, it was still amazing. She didn't know why she felt that way. Why did he kiss her? She thought he hated her. She didn't really like him. Fighting was all they did. Heck, they fought before the kiss! She slapped him. Penny laughed. Slapping him was almost as good as kissing him. But she wished he talked to her after...maybe explain why? She was so confused.

**Anthony POV**

Anthony was calm, cool, and collected on the outside, but he was a raving maniac on the inside.

It was Monday morning and he was in Calculus. All he could think about for the past three days were Penny, Penny, Penny, PENNY! And it didn't help that she was sitting three seats behind him. Drowning out the teacher, he thought of Friday for the millionth time.

_Penny, Penny, Penny was all that was going through his head, kissing her. It was the best kiss he has ever had. He didn't want it to stop, not one bit. Her lips tasted like the ocean; they were soft and plump he just wanted to devour them. That was until he was jerked away from her by Lucy. _

_"Get away from my boyfriend, bitch!" Anthony stared at Lucy. 'What the HELL?!' he thought. _

_"B-boyfriend?" Penny stammered. She looked at Anthony and he looked at Lucy then her. 'Did i really just kiss Penny...AND LO-LiKE it?!' _

_"Yep, and you were snoggin' him so scat, whore!" Penny looked...Hurt? Thats when Ray came, saw the situation, and grabbed Penny, glaring Anthony to hell. Anthony snapped his head to Lucy. _

_"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" He all but screamed at her. Everyone else went on their way, like this happened all the time. Lucy pouted and petted his cheek with her hand. _

_"I was just looking out for you, sweety." He slapped her hand away. _

_"You're not my girlfriend!" _

_"But she doesn't know that. Look babe, I see you guys and how you fight all time since she got here. I was just protecting you. Anyways, I have to say, i was getting a little jealous of the bitch." Anthony took a step back. _

_"You had your chance. And sorry, but any feelings i had for you vanished when you turned into a slut. Now, go away." Anthony started walking away. _

_"You don't really like her!" Lucy yelled after him. "She was just an infatuation because she was the one thing you could never figure out!" Anthony kept on walking until he got to his truck, and drove home. _

Anthony didn't know what to do anymore. When he got home he screamed at himself. He couldn't believe he kissed her. Did he like her or was she just an infatuation? He had no clue what to think. Maybe he should talk to her. Yeah, he was going to talk to her, make sure she knows it was nothing. He didn't like...he hoped.

The bell rang and he waited by the door for Penny. She was one of the last people out and when she saw him, she looked to the ground.

"Uh, hi." She said.

"Hey," he said as casually as he could. He rubbed his neck then looked at her, one hand with his bag, one in his pocket. "Look, sorry about last night. I was drunk," _Lie. _"I wasn't thinking straight,"_ Lie._ "And it meant nothing." _Fibber alert! _

The look on her face was almost hurt, but she covered it up quickly.

"Yeah, uh, no problem." She held her books tighter.

"But," He looked down and shuffled his feet. "I was wondering if you wanted to be friends or something. Seems like we got off the wrong foot and I would like to start over?" He looked at her questioningly.

A small smile played on her lips and she pretended to think. "Well...You have to buy me lunch today since i forgot my money and stop calling my Seaweed Brain."

Anthony laughed. "Yes on the lunch but never on the name."

"Why not!" Penny whined.

"Because you're a Seaweed Brain. Deal with it." He smirked at her.

"Book Worm." He playfully glared at her.

"You got a name, just like me. Deal with it." She stuck out her tongue at him. He shook his head.

"Hey, Anthony...was that girl really your girlfriend? I didn't know you had one." Anthony sighed.

"No...she was a crush a long time ago...she was high and drunk so yeah...she's not my girlfriend." She nodded.

"Oh, ok then. Well I got to go to French. See you at lunch." He nodded and watch her walk off. Yep...Penny was something...

**Anonymous POV **

"I would like to be removed from this assignment, sir."

He looked at his son, wondering why the sudden change of heart.

"Look, boy, you aren't doing the dirty work. Once you do what you were told, then you can go to Paris for the seminar thing and never see them again.."

"But dad, they didn't do anything wrong! I don't want to be apart of this!" The boy exclaimed, hands in the air.

"You have no choice. Now go, you already missed half the day." The boy glared at him and stomped out the door, slamming it behind him.

The man shook his head. If only the boy saw that working for this man could do for them. He will soon. Yes, he'll come to his senses.

**THERE YOU GO! Hope you guys liked it. Penny and Anthony are now friends "YAY!" But, more still to come! Can you guys guess who the Anonymous is? Anyways, see you guys Saturday! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**SURPRISE! Haha Your guy's reviews seriously make me laugh and so happy! You guys are awesome! :) Anyhoo, Thanks for the comments means a lot. I know you all are just DIEING to see them be a couple, but as my grandma says, "Patients is a virtue and peanut butter is fantastic." (Idk why the peanut butter comment but eh, she says it!) So yeah, just wait for the story to unfold! It's only the 7 chapters so far! :P **

** Guest: You fell out of your bed?! I hope you didn't get hurt! I would feel so bad!Try not to do it again! :P  
**

** Ariella: I try to be unpredictable :) About Selina and Charlie, I don't think there will be much of them in this story, BUT I have a story in mind that will have them as the main characters. Stay tuned. :) **

** Andrea77: You're freaking awesome, just lettin' ya know! And i don't want to kill anyone! That's so mean! :P I will try my best to update more than once a week but you can always get a guarantee on Saturdays :)  
**

** The person who PM me: I am fifteen. I should probably update my Bio and snazzz and will soon, I hope :P **

**OH! And to the OTHER person who PM me: I live in California too, so I'm truly sorry if you got offended about calling us Californians 'crazy', but I am just sayin' what I am and many of the people I know are here in Cali! Crazy isn't always and insult! :) Again, very sorry. **

**To everyone else, if i say anything in these stories that offend you, I am very sorry and I promise you it was unintentional. PLEASE tell me if i do offend you in any way, shape, or form! I don't want to come off as mean. **

**Anyways, HERS YA GO! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Penny POV

The last week was very interesting for Penny. She never thought in a million years that Anthony and her would be friends...and ACTUALLY BE friends! The week has consist of their playful banter, some pushing and shoving here, and a nick-name there. But there has been no cold eyes, or annoyed looks...well unless Ray was around. Penny didn't get it. When she was with just Ray, he was her best friend. When she hung out with Anthony, they were good friends too. But when you put the two together, Penny wants to lock herself in a closet. Anthony constantly glared at Ray, and Ray kept on making smug and sarcastic comments to everything Anthony said. The only time they agreed on something was at lunch earlier that day.

_Penny saw everyone at the table. Leo, Nico, Thalia, Piper, Grover, Ray and Anthony. Penny quickly sat between Anthony and Ray before World War III started. _

_"Hey guys!" She smiled at everyone. Everyone said their 'Hellos'. _

_"Hey, Penny...do you think that Juniper would give me her number?" Grover asked nervously. Penny smiled at him. As well as with Anthony, she got really close to all these people. She loved them all dearly. Juniper was a girl that was absolutely sweet. She was the school president and was nice to everyone. She had reddish hair and green eyes and was like a hippie when it came to the environment. Her and Grover were made for each other,she was sure of it.  
_

_"Dude!" Penny exclaimed. "You were all she talked about in class yesterday! She's so into you. Just ask!" Grover blushed and nodded, a ghost of smile on his face. Penny laughed to herself. Who knew SHE of all people was giving relationship advice. _

_"We finished painting the drama/music room today," Anthony stated. _

_"That's cool," Penny said. _

_"You paint, pshh." Ray said under his breath. But Anthony heard and glared at him. _

_"Yeah, man!" Leo exclaimed. "And I am almost done with the stage! Trying to make a trapdoor like thing in the middle of the stage. It will be FAN-TABULOUS!" Penny grinned. _

_"Sounds fun." _

_"Yeah, but we still have to instal the carpet and wood flooring." Anthony commented. "Still work to be done." _

_"You work?" Ray said smugly. Anthony was about to stand when Penny pushed him back down. _

_"Seriously you two! Stop fighting before I run for the hills!" They grumbled then fell silent. _

_"So, what about boats?" Thalia said, changing subject. They were talking about boats, the beach and other related stuff when someone tapped Penny's shoulders. Penny turned around in her seat, back to the table, and saw a guy from her English class. Mike, she thinks. He's tall, brown hair and stunning blue eyes, on the football team. She crossed her arms and raised a brow. _

_"May I help you?" Mike smiled, actually semi-nice looking, and leaned down a bit to close. Penny saw Anthony and Raymond tense. _

_"Yeah, I was thinking you me could go to a movie Friday?" Penny choked on her spit. She looked down at her self. She had on a baggy grey sweater and jeans. Why was he interested in her?  
_

_"Excuse me?" Mike leaned closer, inches away from her. _

_"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"_

_"Sorry, not interested." _

_"I know you are." Penny opened her mouth to retort but someone jerked him away,from her, turning him around. It was Ray. The cafeteria went dead silent. _

_"She said she wasn't interested." Mike was about to lunge at him but Anthony held him back, his arms twisted in a tight hold. _

_"Take a hint and leave, or things might get ugly." Anthony said barely above a whisper in his ear. He shoved him forward, Mike tripping before got himself straight. Ray and Anthony high-fived each other, with out looking at one another, and sat down, like nothing happened. _

The rest of lunch, they continued their hatred for each other and went on like they didn't both just agreed to stop a guy from bothering Penny and that they had a mini bro-moment high-five. And guys say girls are complicated.

Penny walked to her locker, getting the books she would need for the weekend. She shut her locker and saw Anthony walking her way.

"Hey, Book Worm!" Anthony smirked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?" Penny glared. She still hated that name.

"Do you think that you and the others would like to come over to my house for a movie night tonight?" Anthony thought for a moment.

"I don't know..."

"My mom will have her cookies..." Penny bribed.

"Yeah, we all should be there." He replied in all seriousness. Penny laughed. Last week, Penny brought some of her moms special blue chocolate cookies to lunch. Lets just say, she didn't have one bite.

"Cool. Tell everyone to come to my apartment at like, 8." She smiled at him, gave her address to him, and walked off, looking for Ray.

She found him talking into his cell phone hurriedly.

"I don't care, I can't-" he turned and saw Penny. He did a small smile.

"Fine. Gotta go." He hung up his phone and sighed. "Hi." He smiled a little bigger.

"Hi." She smiled back. She noticed how his eyes have started to form bags and he has been a bit restless lately. And his cloths didn't have as many stains on them, as if he stopped painting. That is never good. "You ok?"

Ray shrugged. "Just a bit stressed but I'll be fine. Whats up?" Penny eyed him but nodded. She remembered the night of the party when he almost kissed her and how he stood up to Mike. He didn't really like her...did he? What was there to like?

"Well, I was going to have some people over tonight for a movie and wanted to know if you could come?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry, Pen-Pen, I would love to but I can't tonight. Dad wants me home."

Penny bit her lip and nodded. "Ok...maybe another time then." Ray looked at her and lent down and kissed her cheek. Penny almost gasped in surprise. She lightly touched her cheek, pink blush spreading through cheeks.

"You know that you are my best friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?" Ray asked, almost pleadingly.

"Yeah, of course. You're my best friend too." Penny said, letting her hand fall to her side. Ray sighed in relief and looked like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Penny looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He smiled.

"Yeah," He nodded. "I'm fine." Penny nodded and waved to him while walking to the front of the school.

"See you Monday." He waved

"Bye, Pen-Pen."

8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

When Penny got home, she helped her mom cook, clean the apartment, and changed from her jeans and sweater to a tank top and sweats.

She was getting the movie out when the door bell rang.

"I got it!" She yelled. She opened the door and found Thalia, Jason, and Grover at her door.

"Hey guys!" They smiled as she let them in.

"Hey, Nico and Anthony are on their way, and Piper will be late. Leo can't make it tonight." Penny nodded.

"Cool, now come pick a movie out. We got plenty." Grover and Jason started to go through the movies.

"Is RED coming?" Thalia asked. She, and the rest of the crew, started calling him that because his initials spell out RED and his hair.

"No he couldn't make it."

"Good! Don't get me wrong, I love the guy, just when he and Anthony are around, I want knock their lights out!" Penny nodded in agreement.

"Why do they do that? I don't get them!" Thalia looked at her, like she was an alien. Grover and Jason had the same looks.

"Wow, you really are a Seaweed Brain."

"Yeah, even we know what going on and were boys!"

"What? Whats going on?" Thalia opened her mouth but the doorbell rang. Penny answered it, being greeted by Nico and Anthony. Nice ran right passed her saying,

"COOKIES! Where are they? Did you eat them all? Tell me you saved some!" Thalia looked at her boyfriend weirdly.

"And when I first met you I thought you were an emotionless rock. And now I find out I'm dating a two year-old."

Nico smirked at her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, but you love me anyways." Thalia pushed him off her rolling her eyes, but a smirk played on her lips.

"OK! GROSS ALERT! No kissing during the movie you two!" Penny warned, waging her finger at him. She turned to Jason. "Same with you when Piper gets here." They all look at her innocently. Those nuts.

"Hey, you guys!" Penny's mom came into the room, a full plate of cookies in hand.

"Hi Ms. Sally!" They greeted. She smiled.

"Paul and I are going to go out to dinner and catch a movie. We'll be back around eleven. And Tyson is at a friends house. No getting into trouble." She grabbed her coat while Paul grabbed the keys. He pointed his fingers at all the boy.

"I'm watching you, always." He said in a dead serious tone, thought his eyes were laughing. They left and Anthony shuddered.

"I never knew an old man could be so scary." Grover laughed and pulled out a movie.

"ZOMBIE LAND! YES!"

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

After Zombie Land, Piper came over and they watched episodes of How I Met Your Mother. At eleven, Penny's parents came home and went to bed, saying good night. At twelve, everyone started leaving.

"Bye, Penny." They said, walking out. Anthony was the last one there, picking up his coat, when the phone rang in the kitchen. Penny quickly picked up the phone, so it wouldn't wake up her parents.

"Hello?" She answered. Anthony grabbed his keys in the kitchen, passing by her.

"Sally?" answered a deep voice.

"No, this is Penny. May I ask who's calling?" There was a long silence. Anthony waved to her about to walk out the door.

"Penny, this is your father." Penny dropped the phone, making Anthony stop in his tracks, turning around, watching her. Penny scrambled to pick up the phone.

"D-D-dad?" Penny's face turned pale. She hasn't heard from his since she was two. Never called on her birthday or made any motion of connecting with her. Even when he called about them being in danger, he talked to her mom, not her.

"What do you want?" She asked coolly, her shock quickly turning into anger and hurt. Anthony gazed at her curiously, sitting on the counter top.

"I wanted to talk to your Sally." He said, calmly.

"Sorry, her and Paul are asleep. Can I help you with anything?"

"No," he answered. "You're to young."

"To young?" She gritted her teeth. "I am not to young to know that you screwed up our lives. You are the reason we are even here! I am NOT to young! I am freaking eighteen years old but of course, you wouldn't know. You were never around, never seeing how we were doing, never even called on my birthday, but you call once to send us to damn California. Well you know what? Damn you. DAMN YOU..." with that, she hung up the phone. She felt something wet on her cheeks and realized she was crying. She fiercely wiped them away..

" You okay?" Penny turned around, forgetting that Anthony was there, sitting on her white counter top. She wiped her face again, trying to stop the tears. Anthony got down, and pulled her into his arms, holding her to his chest tightly. She didn't refuse but just cried the tears she was trying to stop. Anthony rested his head on her head. Penny cried for a long time til her sobs turned to sniffles. Anthony let her go, and pulled out a kitchen chair for her to sit on. She sat in it and her sat in the other.

"My mom died when I was four." Anthony said. Penny looked up at him surprised.

"You don't have to-" Anthony held up his hand.

"I want to. She died in a car accident. I was so young at the time, I didn't even know she would never come back. When I was seven was when it really hit me." Anthony paused, composing himself. "My dad said he would make things right. So he got re-married. I wasn't happy. I hate my step-brothers. They are twins and total momma boys. After my dad got married, its was like he tried to forget about me. I only see him at breakfast when everyone is eating before school but we don't even talk. I haven't had a real conversation with him for eight years. I learned to fend for myself, do things without any help. You don't have to though.

"I don't know what happened with your dad or whatever, but consider yourself lucky. You have a mom who loves you, an awesome step-dad who treats you as his own, and a pretty cute kid as a brother. You have people to teach you what to and what to not to do. You have a back bone. Don't let some shitty dad steal that away from you. Don't let him decide who you are." Penny smiled at him, tears in her eyes. He opened up to her. He trusted her. And he gave her some damn good advice through it.

"My dad left when I was turning two." Penny said, looking down, scratching her head. "He never contacted us at all. My mom got re-married but I was still hesitant about Paul. Even when they had Tyson, on his second birthday, I lock myself in my room, thinking that he would leave like dad did. When he didn't, I thought that maybe my dad just didn't want me. That I wasn't good enough." She wiped some more tears. "Then last summer, my dad calls. My mom yelled at him for ten minutes. Not about leaving her, but for leaving ME and that he didn't call ME. Then, we moved here, needing to get away. To hide." Anthony studied her and Penny held her breath. She didn't lie but she didn't tell the whole truth. She couldn't exactly say that her dad made enemies with the most wanted man in the CIA, but you know, little details like that don't matter. When Anthony nodded she released her breath.

Anthony stood, helping her up, and hugged her. He let her go and picked up his keys from the counter.

"Don't let him get you down. He doesn't decide who you are, you do. Besides, my life wouldn't be the same with out the famous Seaweed Brain." Penny groaned at the name and he smirked.

"And here I thought we were having a heart-to-heart." Anthony chuckled.

"See you around, Seaweed Brain." Penny saw him to the door and waved as her pressed the elevator button down. "Later, Book Worm." He smiled as the doors closed and Penny went to bed, replaying how comfortable it was being in his arms.

**How'd ya like? I know I posted one like, yesterday, but it was my friends birthday and she wanted me to post another chapter so yeah, haha. Hope you guys liked it! R&R :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Herro! So, Saturday is going to be a crazy day! I am helping at my church for a conference (I'll be working the church cafe), it is my parents 27th anniversary, AND I have a babysitting job! (MONEY!) So, I might, repeat, MIGHT be able to update saturday when the youngsters are asleep but if not, I will be updating a lot during that week! So YAHOO! **

**Anyhoo, here is the next chapter! :) Have a great day, night, morning, whatever haahaa.**

Chapter 8

Anthony POV

Anthony, for the first time in a while, was happy. Right now, he was hanging out at a cafe, waiting for Nico and Grover. School let out about an hour ago and he was sipping his coffee, reading a news paper about the new Civic Center in town.

But, he wasn't entirely focused on the paper; no, his thoughts were on Penny. After her phone call with her dad, they have gotten really close. He would text her every night for hours on end, talking about nothing to important. When he told her about his mom, he was surprised. But, he figured that if he was honest about his mom, she would be honest about her dad. And as far as he could tell, she told him everything. But something in her eyes told him she left out something. He tried to figure it out by reading her movements and her attitude but she was hard to read, and he didn't particularly like it.

He thought about the hug he given her. He smiled; holding her in his arms just felt..._right._ At first, it was just suppose to last a couple of seconds, but holding her felt so good. She smelt of her moms cookies and the ocean, he just didn't want to let go. He felt his stomach go crazy, and when ever his phone buzzed, his heart would jump, wanting it to be her.

He shook his head. Him and her just can't happen. He treated her like crap when he barely knew her. And, she could also be infuriating. Especially when she doesn't see that all the guys she talks to are looking at her like a piece of meet. Anthony doesn't think he can handle that. There was that and RED.

Anthony shifted positions, resting his head in his hands. Ray did not feel right. He supposedly been going to the school for two years, and everyone but Anthony agrees. But Anthony KNOWS he never seen him before now. Right around the time Penny came. It also was obvious he had a thing for Penny and that made Anthonys blood boil. Though he couldn't blame him. Penny was funny, sarcastic, kind, loyal to her friends, beautiful, has a great personality, and was just beautiful. But he didn't trust that Ray person.

Anthony was brought out of his thoughts by Nico coming into the cafe, Grover behind him.

"Geez, man! I was pulling your leg! I don't really burn paper for fun. I'm not a tree killer." Nico exclaimed, sitting across from Anthony. Grover sat next to Anthony.

"Don't joke like that! We don't have enough trees, joking like that isn't funny!" Grover glared at Nico, who just smirked and looked at Anthony like 'Can he take a joke?' Anthony shook his head.

"Nico, it's not nice picking on environmentalist." Anthony said, sounding like a scolding father.

"Thank you!" Grover praised.

"But, burning paper with gasoline is much better than just matches." Nico grinned and Grover groaned, laying his head on the table.

"I'm surrounded by barbarians." He grumbled. They two other boys laughed.

"Hey, you guys heard the dance on Saturday?" Grover asked.

"Thalia wants to go, so most likely." Nico relied. "You?"

Grover shrugged. "I'm asking Juniper tomorrow. What about you, Anthony?"

Anthony snorted. "School dances are so childish unless it's prom."

"You're not going?" Nico crossed his arms.

"Nope."

"Grover, remind me to pay Jason ten bucks. Apparently RED will ask Penny, since Anthony isn't going."

"Wait, what?" Anthony inquired.

"You see, I thought you were going to ask Penny to the dance. Jason said RED would first. Jason wins, since you're not going."

"Why would you think I would ask Penny, even if I decided to go?"

Grover rolled his eyes. "You two are totally into each other, but you're too chicken and Penny is to much of a Seaweed Brain to know her own feelings." He rested his head in his hand, elbows resting on the table. "But Ray is also head-over-heals with her so he will most likely ask, leaving you in the dust."

Anthony scrunched up his nose. "I don't like her."

"D-e-n-i-a-l..." Nico said in a sing-song voice.

"I'm not in denial." He insisted.

Grover started humming 'Her Comes The Bride'. Anthony groaned.

"Guys, come on! I mean, she is infuriating, annoying, oblivious, sarcastic, funny, kind, loyal, beautiful-" Anthony stopped himself while Nico and Grover grinned like idiots.

"Anthony and Penny, sitting in a tree..." Nico sang.

"Okay, whatever, I like her! But I'm still not going to the stupid dance."

"To bad..." Nico sighed and looked at Grover. "Seems like RED will be getting the kisses that night." Anthony thought back to the kiss at the party. How his whole body felt alive and he wanted more. He didn't want to share her with Mr. Red-head...he didn't want him to have those kisses.

Anthony growled. "I hate you guys."

Nico and Grover high-fived each other under the table.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

**Penny Pov**

Penny felt happy. Her and Anthony were as close and her and Ray and she found out that Anthony wasn't a bad guy. After the phone call with her dad, they had a new understanding, it was great.

Buy Ray, he was acting strange. In art class today, he was just staring at the canvas, his hand twiddling with the brush. He didn't even make a blob on the canvas. The bags under his eyes say he hasn't been getting any sleep and he has been jumpy. He didn't even try to pick a fight with Anthony for two days. THAT was weird. She asked him on many occasions if he was okay, which he obviously was not, bu he just shrugged it off or smiled and say she was silly. Anthony had tried to tell her once that he has never seen Ray before, that he has not been to the school until Penny started coming but everyone she asked said he has been there for two years. She just told him that he never paid attention.

Right now, she was at the mall with Thalia, look for a dress for her to go to the dance in.

"Are you going?" Thalia asked, looking through the rack of dresses.

"If someone asks me, sure but if not, probably not." Penny relied. Thalia held up a green dress to her.

"Yay, or nay?"

"Nay." Penny said instantly. Thalia out it back.

"So, you're just waiting for Anthony to ask you then." Penny almost tripped over her self when she heard that.

"Excuse me?"

Thalia smirked. "You know what I mean. You have it hard for him. Since day one."

"No!" Penny protested. "When i first met him, I wanted to strangle him for being an ass. Now, since he decided to be nice to me, were just good friends."

Thalia rolled her eyes. "You have it bad for him and he is falling hard for you. Get your head of the ground, kiss him, and BOOM. Instant couple." Penny thought of the kiss they shared at the party. Yeah, that kiss led to angry girlfriend, not instant couple.

"No, he has a girlfriend anyways." Thalia looked at her.

"Who?"

"Uh...Lucy?" Thalia snorted.

"No, that was infatuation to the worst."

"Huh?"

"Lucy, Anthony, and I used to be really good friends. Anthony had the biggest crush on her since fifth grade. Finally freshman year, he kissed her. They made out, then she told him she didn't like him. Poor kid was heart broken. Lucy stopped hangin' with us and went around with the wrong crowd. Drugs, alcohol, and sex. She turned into a bit of a whore. Anthony stopped trusting girls altogether. I was his only girl friend, then started dating Nico. Jason hung out with us, Piper too but no other girls. And when you came along, he wanted it to stay anti-girl, though that didn't work, obviously."

"Oh.." Penny said quietly. Anthony did say she was an old crush. Maybe Lucy was jealous...she was drunk, for sure. "Well, I don't think he'll ask me. And sure, I like him-"

Thalia fist pumped.

"But I'm not going to do anything unless he asks. I might ask Ray though, as a friend. He has been off lately." Thalia shrugged.

"Maybe having a rough time at home. Do what you want, just make sure it's what you want."

Penny sighed and ran a hand through her long hair. What she wanted was to stop hiding and be free to go back to New York, but then again, you can't always get things you want.

**Anonymous POV **

"Give me a report, Sargent."

"It seems that the subjects are getting closer like we wanted."

"Good. Anything else?"

"Yes, my witness says that there will be a dance this week end."

"Perfect. Make sure they go together and keep a close eye on them.

"Yes sir." The man was about to hang up when the boss spoke up.

"Sargent?"

"Yes, Boss?"

"I'm not the best because I make mistakes. Understood?" The man gulped and nodded, then realized he was on the phone.

"Yes sir. No mistakes." With that, the line went dead.

**Things are going to be picking up! Excited! Hope you guys liked it. Please tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the more updates I will make. OH and I updated my Bio, so if you want to know more about me, read it on my profile! R&R! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup, peps! :) So I am able to update ****today! *Fist pump* Hope you guys like this chapter! I will be updating maybe three times this week starting Tuesday, so watch out! Oh! And the more reviews, the more updates for the future! And thank you the views! I got 500 for just the last chapter! Almost 2,000 for the whole story! You guys are awesome! **

**COOKIESandPJOandMUSIC: Haha, don't worry! I love the reviews! I am ecstatic that you like it so much! :) **

**Here ya go guys! :)**

Anthony POV

Chapter 9

It was Friday and Anthony has yet to ask Penny to the dance. He admitted that he like her Wednesday at the cafe, but he was nervous in asking her. He could never read her and he didn't want to ask her if she didn't like him. Though, she such a Seaweed Brain, she probably doesn't know herself. But he was scared, he admitted to himself. He was scared of opening up and telling the truth. Especially with what happened with Lucy.

Anthony got out of PE and waited in front of the girls locker room for Penny. She came out and he admired her before she saw him. Her hair was down in a wavy, air blown style, wearing a green t-shirt that brought out her eyes, and ripped jeans. She was a bit sweaty but to him, she beautiful and she wasn't even trying. She had told him of many times guys had asked her out and always freaked out, not knowing that they would even consider it. He rolled his eyes and told her she had an immunity to flirting. She glared at him when he said that.

She finally noticed him and walked to him, smiling.

"Hey, Book Worm!" She smiled innocently. He smirked at her. Though, he liked it when she called him that, oddly.

"Seaweed Brain," he acknowledged. She rolled her eyes.

"I am finally started to get used to that name, but Nico called me it the other day and I punched him. Only you could say it." He laughed.

"Yep..." he paused. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

She nodded, saying, "Yeah, meet me at my locker in a minute, I have to go do something." Anthony nodded.

"Okay. I'll go get changed." She smiled and walked away. Anthony watched her retreating form. He was going to do it; risk his feelings. Just one more time.

**Penny POV **

Penny was walking to her locker, hoping Ray was there. HE had been more distant than ever, barely talking to her at school, and not even replying to her texts. She hasn't hung out with him in a week and she misses him. He is her best friend, and she would hate to lose him.

She saw his hair before she saw his face. She practically ran to him, tackling him in a hug.

"Stop ignoring me, you idiot!" She slapped him u side of the head when she let go.

he chuckled a little. "Sorry, Pen-Pen."

"You better be! I miss hanging with my BFF!" she threw her head back with a hand on her forehead, saying dramatically, "It's a tragedy, it is!"

Ray shook his head. "Weirdo." he made a small smile.

"Anyways," Penny said. "I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the dance as friends? I miss you and want to hang!" It was true. Penny wanted Anthony to ask her, but it was Friday and he didn't so she thought Ray would like to. As she asked, Anthony was walking towards her.

Ray rubbed the back of his neck. "Gosh, Penny, you have no idea how I would just LOVE to go with you." Anthony stood beside Penny with his hands in his pocket, a questioning look in his eyes. "But, I won't be here Saturday...actually, this is my last day in the United States for a while..."

"What?" Penny had to admit, she was hurt. He didn't mention about this.

"Yeah," he looked down. "I'm going to Paris for this Art Seminar and an Art collage..." Penny put a hand on her throat.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly. Ray looked distressed. He looked at Anthony, who was glaring at him. He was starting to be able to tolerate him, but what he was pulling was douche-y.

"Because it hurt, knowing that I was leaving. I don't do goodbyes well." Ray looked at Anthony once more, talking to him earnestly. "Take her to the dance for me, please?" Anthony raised his eyebrows, surprised. Yeah, he was going to ask her anyways, but this made it seem like he could ask her without sharing his feelings completely...yet.

"Yeah, if she wants." Penny looked at him with a small smile and nodded. She looked back at Ray. She walked up to him and slapped him in the face. Not to hard to hurt but good enough to make his cheek turn a little shade of pink.

"Thanks for being a jack-ass and not telling me." Ray grimaced.

"I deserve that." Then she embraced him.

"I'm going to miss you." she said into his shirt. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you too." She let go of him and wiped her eyes, making sure tears didn't escape.

"Make sure you text or Skype or whatever." Ray nodded but his face got a pained look in his eyes.

"Well, I got to go." Ray held his hand out to Anthony. Unlike last time, Anthony shook it.

"Keep an eye out for her?" Anthony nodded, though he felt like there was a double meaning to it.

Penny watched him leave and sighed looking at Anthony.

"I know you guys never got along, but he was my best friend...I'm going to miss him." Anthony nodded in understanding. Penny looked back at Rays retreating form. She wondered if that was why he looked so stressed.

She looked back at Anthony and smiled. "At least I have one best friend left, eh?"

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, and I'm never leaving." Unexpectedly, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Good," she stated. "I was never good with people leaving."

"Don't worry about me leaving." Anthony stated. He hugged her back, and Penny was happy.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Penny was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection. It was Saturday night and she was dressed for the dance. She didn't own a dress and she could afford to go shopping, so she went for the dressiest cloths she got. She was wearing a black skirt that went to her knees; it was tight on her waist, and flowed out at the bottom. She was also wearing a cream frillery top, tucked into her skirt. She found some black flats and put her hair in a messy, yet nice looking bun. She put on a little mascara but no other make-up. She thought she looked nice. She only hoped Anthony thought so too.

Thought of Anthony made her stomach flutter. Sure, it was Ray who pretty much asked her for Anthony but she was still going with him. It made her happy.

Penny looked at the clock. 8:15. Anthony would be here in fifteen minutes.

Penny went to the kitchen, making sure it was clean before her parents come home from work. They both had to work late and Tyson was at a friends house. Though, he did approve of her outfit before he left. To make sure Anthony wouldn't be "tempted" to kiss her. Penny laughed; a little to late for that. Penny blushed, thinking about the kiss they shared that oe time. It seems like thats all she thought about. She would be lying if she said she didn't want him to kiss her again.

Just then the doorbell rang. Penny looked at the clock. Odd. Anthony was early. She quickly ran to the door to find a different man at the door. He was tall and very muscled. He had brown hair and green eyes. He smiled a charming smile.

"Hello, miss. Are your parents home?" Penny opened the door a little wider.

"No. May I help you?" The mans smile instantly fell, and he barged in, pulling her arms behind her back in a tight hold with one hand, and covering her mouth tightly with the other one.

"Yes, you may." Pennys eyes went wide and she was to shocked to move. He pulled her into the living room. Two more men in tow. They both had brown hair and blue eyes. They looked devious and had matching crooked smiles. One had a rope in his hand. In no time, they tied Penny to a chair and duck-taped her mouth.

"There," said the man with the green eyes. "Travis, Conner, go back outside and wait for the boy. Stay out of sight."

"No duh!" one said.

"Thank you captain obvious," muttered the other, while they walked back out and left the door opened a couple inches. The guy turned back to her.

"I guess you're wondering why were here?" Penny glared at him and he smirked.

"Well, your father, Poseidon, has been annoying my boss. So I was sent to get you and the boy, Anthony is it?"

"Hugn hufd hihk." Penny said. She kept her glare up but she was terrified. She had no idea what these guys were going to do to her. And why they wanted Anthony. The guys came up to her and ripped the tape off her mouth. He bent down to her level.

"What was that sweet heart?" Penny spit in his face.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. The guy casually wiped the the spit out of his eyes.

"Feisty. I like that. You can call me Steve. And you and I, Penny," He leaned closer to her, just inches away from her mouth. "are going to get very close." Penny shuddered, not wanting to know what his mind was thinking.

"Fuck you," she growled. Steve smirked and backed away, putting the tape back on her mouth.

"No, I'd rather do that to you." He walked behind her a leaned in, his lips on her ear. "Did you know what the boss said?" He rubbed his hands on her arms, and started reaching for her buttons. Penny gulped, making sure no tears escaped her eyes. "He said I had permission to do anything that wasn't...harmful." Penny wanted to scream, yell for help, but before she could even attempt to, Anthony barged in. He wore a grey button up shirt, black pants, and converse, but his eyes were deadly grey. Like a thunder storm about to set off all its rage.

"Get the hell away from her." He growled. He was out for blood.

**Yeah, I know it's a cliffy. I'm sorry! Just wanted to make you guys get more hooked! Haha tell me what you think, please! And i know, I made Conner and Travis evil. I love them! But just seemed like they would fit this role then trying to add them in at the school. Anyways, R&R! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! So i got a PM and a review about the language, and I want to be considerate of everyone. But, I do want to say, from now on, the TEEN rating will be stronger. I am going to ****only use language when it is appropriate and i will refrain from using the 'F' word as much. I am sorry if you guys didn't feel comfortable, but from now on, language will be used a little bit more do to the more action that is going to happen **

**Anyhoo, here is the next chapter! Hope ya'll enjoy! :) **

Anthony POV

Chapter 10

Anthony was really excited for the dance that night. He was dressed in his favorite grey button-up shirt, black pants, and converse. He was a surprised and a little frustrated that is was Ray who asked for him, but he was glade all the same. He looked at the clock. 8:20. He should get going.

Anthony entered his car and started driving. He was going to do it tonight. He was going to tell Penny his feelings. He wasn't going to back down. If she denied him, he wasn't sure what he was going to do. She was so different from Lucy, he thought that even if she didn't share his feelings, she would still hang with him or at least talk to him.

He arrived at her apartment and walk to the elevator. When he got to her level, he walked toward her door, an almost skip in his step. But that step stopped when he noticed her door open a crack. Penny has always been paranoid about the dark, he knew that. She wouldn't just leave the door open. He cautiously walked toward her door, a nagging feeling telling him to retreat. He should have listen to that little voice.

When he peaked through the door, what he saw made his blood boil and made him want to run at the same time.

Penny was tied to a chair, duck tape on her mouth. A guy was behind her, getting really close, his hands starting to wonder...

That's when Anthony snapped out of his shock. He punched the door open, making it make a loud 'BANG' on the other side of the wall.

"Get the hell away from her." He growled. He was out for blood. No one, repeat, NO ONE will touch her like that while he was around. The guy stood up, straightened himself, a smirk on his face.

"Glad you could finally join us, Anthony Chase." Anthony was taken aback that he knew his name, that he didn't know someone was sneaking up on him, til it was too late. Two people came up on either side of him, taking his arms in a death grip. He looked at his captures, at first surprise, then anger and frustration. They were twin, obviously. Both had crystal blue eyes, brown hair, and devilish smile. They looked young too. 20 maybe 21?

"How do you know my name?" Anthony grounded out. They guy smiled evilly.

"Oh, I know a lot about you. I probably know more than you know of yourself. And your family." He put his hand back on Pennys shoulder, rubbing the exposed skin. Penny shut her eyes tight, obviously scared about what he was going to do to her. Anthony wanted to rip his head off. He tried to squirm out of they twins grip, but it just got tighter.

"Well," he gritted his teeth. "You have me, if that's what you want, let her go." Thee guy just laughed, running his hands up and down Pennys neck. You could see her shiver.

"You see, Tony, I can't do that for many reasons, but the main reason is, she is the reason we are here. Her dad has...pestered my boss for way to long. We need her. And, for a reason unknown to me, he wants you too." Anthony looked at Penny, to make sure he was telling the truth. The light in her eyes said it was true.

"Why does he want me?"

The guy shrugged. "Like I said, I have no idea." He undid the first button of Penny's shirt,and she squirmed. "But I know that I want _her." _With a pump or adrenalin, he tore out of the grip of his captures, and punched the guy in the face, before he got tackled by two bodies.

"Stay away from her, you bastard!" Anthony growled up at the guy, who now was sporting a bloody nose.

"Travis, Connor, get up and pick him up." Travis and Connor dragged Anthony off the floor, roughly. When he was up right, he saw the guy,in front of him, a knife in hand.

"By the way, the name is Steve." Suddenly, Anthony felt a surging pain in his side. His mouth opened in a silent scream. The last thing he saw was Penny's attempts to scream, trying to get out of her hold, before he fell to the ground, unconscious.

**Penny POV **

Penny screamed, muffled by the tape. She began thrashing, her hair coming out of it's hold, wanting to run to Anthony. He was on the ground, out cold, blood pouring from his side.

Steve put the knife back in it's sheath, that was strapped to his led that Penny just noticed. He turned to her.

"Don't worry, love. He will be fine. It will hurt in the morning, but he will be fine. I do recommend though, that you try to stop the bleeding in the van." He waved his hand, and Connor picked up Anthony, carrying him out. Travis picked up Penny, throwing her over his shoulder, following his twin.

Penny thrashed, kicked, and tried to scream, but her efforts were pointless. Before she knew what happened, she was thrown into a back of a van, hitting her head hard,her vision blurring for a minute. She heard doors slammed shut. When her vision cleared, she looked around, and saw Anthony laying in a heap, blood still getting everywhere.

Penny felt her ropes loosen, and quickly undid them, tearing the duck tape off her mouth, and scrambled to his side. Anthonys face was pale, his shirt turning to a dark crimson, his face bruised from the landing in the van. Penny hurriedly took off her cream shirt, thankful that she wore a camisole under it, and unbutton his shirt. It wasn't that long. Maybe four inches. It was blood, and some yellow puss was coming out.

The roaring of the vans engine jolted her out of her trance, and she pressed her shirt to the wound. She looked around the van, for anything that she could bandage him up with, but saw nothing. The windows had steel boards covering them, and you couldn't see who was driving. Penny looked back at the stab wound and pressed harder. She groaned.

It was all her fault. She wasn't on high enough guard. She was to laid back. She was the reason Anthony could be possibly dieing. Penny felt a tear fall down her cheek. She couldn't let him die. That was out of the question.

Penny lifted a hand and moved some of his hair out of the way of his eyes, blood staining his forehead from her fingers. He was handsome, but she couldn't focus on that right now. She needed to help him.

The van made a sharp turn, making her fly across the van and hit her head, hard. Penny groaned and tried to get back up. Her vision burled and dizziness made her collapse. After a minute, she tried again, but pain shot through her head, making her cry out and gasp. She felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, where the pain will no longer be. She's tempted to slip away but she looks at Anthony. No. She must stay awake. But, he looks so peaceful with his eye closed, like he didn't even feel the pain she was sure he'd be in. Maybe if she closed her eyes...for one more minute...Just one.

Penny closed her eyes.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8

Darkness. It was so dark, but she wasn't in pain. As long as she wasn't in pain, Penny could deal with the darkness.

Suddenly, images entered her mind. She saw a face. It was a boy. His eyes were closed, his blond, curly hair falling into his eyes. But he looked deathly pale. Then she got his body. His side was bloody and bruised. Who was this boy? Penny felt like she should know who he was. She looked at his face again. His eyes snapped open, his startling grey eyes showing pain as he squeezed them shut. Then she remembered. Steve, Travis, Connor... Anthony.

Penny blocked his face, erasing his image from her mind. She knew she needed to wake up. But it was like her eyelids were glued shut. She tried again, and got a little success. She saw a slither of white light. Penny consecrated harder. They opened more, white light blinding her. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, Penny shot straight up, a slit buzz in here head.

She was sitting on a bed with white sheets. She was still wearing her white camisole and black skirt but her hand weren't bloody and her hair was down. Penny looked up and her brow furrowed. It was like she was in a glass container in a white room. The container was about the size of her room and sh couldn't see a door or a handle anywhere. How was she breathing? The white room the container was in was as ballroom size. Spotless. No blemish or imperfection on the walls.

What was going on? Was this her prison? Where was Anthony. Penny's heart sped up. What are they doing to him? Did he die? What if they left him to bleed to death? Penny panicked. She had to find him, quickly.

Penny swung her legs over the side of the bed, putting her feet on the floor. She immediately lifted her feet up, bare feet touching the cold floor. She cautiously put her feet back on the floor and stood. Her head was pounding even more now, she winced in pain. She walked forward but her movements felt sluggish, almost hard to do. But she wasn't in pain. Why is she feeling this way?

"Where am I?" She whispered to herself. "Whats going on?"

"That's for me to know, and you to...well you won't live long enough to know." A voice echoed through her cell. Penny Slowly turned her head to her fight, jumping when she saw someone on the other side of the glass.

He had a microphone in his hand. He had to be only 23. He was wearing a black suit with a grey tie. He was tall, and broad. He had brown hair with a well chiseled jaw and face. But when she saw his eyes, she stepped back, shock covering her face. Penny has only seen one person with the same exact grey eyes...

The guy smirked at her.

"How are you, Penny Jackson?"

"Well, you wake up at a strange place with a stranger watching you sleep and tell me how you feel." Penny tried to be sarcastic, to cover up her fear she had of this man, who ever he was.

"Snappy, so much like your father.' Penny narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. "He has been chasing my tale for the longest time, always trying to bust my cons, trying to arrest me for that dispute with those government officials."

"Dispute?" Penny spat. "You murdered TWO innocent people!"

"Oh, darling, they were anything but innocent. Sorry to break that to you." He said, speaking into the microphone. Penny looked around for speakers but saw none,yet they probably were to small to see. "But your father was just so determined to hold me in his grasp but, alas, I'm too good. So, to get him off my back so I can continue this...Family Business that has come up,I decided to capture you. Either he can walk away and stop pestering me and you live, never leaving here, of course. Or, he can keep trying to capture me and I kill you, delivering you body to his house as just a warning."

Penny gasped, sitting down on the bed in shock. He would kill her? Just to get back at her dad? Was he that heartless? But if her dad did leave this man alone, she would live but stay here. What would they do to her? Penny put a hand to her throat. How far would he go for keeping her dad off his back?

The guy smirked at her, as if reading her thoughts.

"Yeah, your dad has caused a lot of trouble for my Family Business; yes I would kill you to make him leave me alone. Though, if you lived and staid here, you could be very..." he looked at her up and down. Penny crosses her hand over her chest. "..useful." He looked back at her eyes. "Your dad made my life hell even before I was old enough to do anything about it." Penny shifted on the bed.

"If you want me...W-why do you want Anthony?" The guy smirked at her, tilting his head to the side.

"Anthony...is more important that anyone knows. I know more about him than he knows about himself." The guy switched hands holding the microphone. "He is a necessity that I need." He laughed menacingly. "It just makes it juicier that he fell for you. Too bad, though he has good taste." He raked her body with his eyes once more. Penny shuddered under his gaze.

"Who are you?"

The guy held the mic to his lips, an evil grin on his face.

"My name is Malcolm, America's most wanted criminal."

**HAHAHA! Never saw that comin', did ya! R&R and I'll update as soon as Tuesday! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, amazing readers! Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I know I am evil. I personally love Malcolm but him as the bad guy...well, you could only imagine what I will do :D Ha anyhoo, Here is the next chapter. ENJOY! :)  
**

Chapter 11

Anthony POV

_The guy came up to Anthony, a knife in his hand. _

_"By the way, my name is Steve." He brought the knife down and pain erupted through his body._

Anthony eyes snapped open. When he saw the white ceiling,his eyes drifted close. He was alright. He was at home, in his room. It was maybe just now Saturday and he was nervous because of the dance...wait, _white _ceiling? Anthony opened his eyes again. He didn't have a white ceiling. He had a CREAM ceiling.

HE shot up on the bed he was sitting on and pain shot up his side. He instantly hugged it, wincing from the pain. He looked down and saw that he didn't have a shirt on, but a bandage with a blood stain wrapped around his middle. He still had his black pants on but he was barefoot. Anthony nervously looked around. He was in a white room with white carpet, white walls. he didn't see a door anywhere. The lights on the walls were really bright, making his head hurt.

'_Penny would have a fit.' _He thought to himself. He sat up straighter.

Penny.

Where is she? Was she hurt? Did they do something to her while he was out? He hated the way the Steve guy looked at her. And he diffidently didn't trust the twins, Travis and Connor. Why did they want them? Where was he? What the hell was going on?!

"It's about time you woke up." Anthony jumped at the amused voice, turning his whole body around, gritting his teeth at the slit pain it caused. When he turned he almost fell out of the bed he was sitting in. Sitting at a white round table, with a white coffee mug in hand, was a guy that looked exactly like him. Besides his hair, he was looking at a couple years older version of Anthony. He was in black dress pants and a blue button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, looking relaxed like having coffee with a long time friend.

Taking all this in, Anthony said the most intelligent thing, "What?"

Anthony's look-alike took a sip of his drink. "I said it was time you woke up. You've been out for three days. I was starting to wonder if I would have to deal with Steve for stabbing you. But now you're up; good news for him."

Anthony swung his legs over the bed, his bare-feet feeling the soft carpet.

"Where is she?" he demanded. The guy put down his cup.

"Oh, Penny? She's a feisty girl. Very determined and to loyal, if you asked me. She has had two chance to escape but it seems that she would not even try with out you next to her. Such a perfect girlfriend." He smirk at the glare Anthony gave him. "She is also very strong. She has dine very well at the...tests."

Anthony slowly stood. "What. Did. You. Do?" He grounded out each word.

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Oh, don't worry, she's fine. Just the basics. You know, fighting, running, hand-to-hand combat, ect. Just taking in information until we are ready." Anthony's stomach squeezed at the thought. What are they doing this for? He thought it was just for revenge to her dad. What is this guy up to?

"Stay the fuck away from her." Anthony growled.

The guys simply raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. You feel strongly for her too. She doesn't seem your type, you know. Being the Seaweed Brain she is, I didn't think you would fall for dumb people."

Anthony stalked forward, intending to punch this guy but Anthony bumped into glass. Anthony put a hand on his head, trying to block out the pain. He looked up and around. He put his hands on the glass. Glass cage;smart. The guy smirked.

"Wow, you must be really hurt if you haven't noticed the glass. People in our family are normally observant." Anthony froze. Did he say family?

"Family?"His voice cracked. He prayed to who ever was High and Holy that it wasn't true. "Who _are _you?"

"Why, you wouldn't recognize your own half-brother?"

"Half-brother?" Anthony was genuinely confused. He had a half-brother? This guy must be lying.

"Yes, half-brother. You see, mom was happily married to my father, had me and life was good. Then mother dearest did her first con; the switching of Mona Lissa, that they have yet to figure they have the fake to this day. Well, my dad found out and pack us up and we left her. We never heard from her again. That is, before she died."

Anthonys blood went cold. He knew he was telling the truth. It was in his eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear this.

"She came by our house, saying that the CIA was after her, she needed to hide. I was young then but I knew what she meant when she said she was about to, 'Put the end to someone'.

"Dear dad told her to leave, never to come back. She was a fool to get into crime. Poor mother was so stressed, she killed him on spot, like that. I was so horror filled that I didn't even notice that she picked me up and took me to her car until we were zooming off. It was raining hard that night, and a CIA agent shot the car tier, hitting the car into the side of a building. She was instantly killed, I had many injuries. After the hospital, I was put in foster care. But once I turned eight-teen, I wanted to avenge our mother.

"So, I did some research. Found out about the crimes she did, how she did them, and started training myself. It was a slow proses but soon, I became the most wanted man in America. I found mothers old hide out and it was a gold mine. Perfect schemes that weren't finished and people she was paid to assassin. I took over her work, did everything she didn't get the chance t do. Then I found one thing that was perfect, but I needed two things. A smart mind, and a test rat.

"Finding the lab rat was harder than I thought. I thought so I could get revenge, I would capture the CIA agent that shot the car that killed mom. Agent 3 was hard to fool. I found out that he had been chasing my mom since he became an agent and that he was also getting started on my case. After little debate with myself, I tried to capture him. But, alas, it was harder than usual. I gave up and did some digging about his family. That's when I found out about Penny, his only child. I knew that by using her, I would be torturing him while getting what I want; who could pass that deal?

"So I started tracking down his family when Poseidon moved them to California. He thought he could hide her from me, but he was so wrong. I sent agents, to keep an eye on her." Anthony's half-brother stood up and walked to the glass, facing Anthony.

"So, while they were getting settled and summer was ending, I needed a smart mind and an accomplice. That's when I found out about you. My only family member by blood and one that was just as smart, maybe smarter, than me. I was thrilled and when I found that you lived near Penny and was going to the same school, I was ecstatic. Things couldn't have been better. I waited patiently and then the night came for the perfect time, Steve and his crew got you, and now you're here. At your new home. With your own brother, Malcolm."

Anthony sat on the bed, digesting all of this. His heart wouldn't slow down, his mind on high-pro-drive, and his stomach in tight knots; he was struggling to keep his composure and not throw-up.

His mother was an evil criminal. His brother, Malcolm stepped in for her. He had this evil scheme that was in his clutches and he was going to use Penny as a lab rat. He wanted Anthony to help him; to become this evil piece of scum and possibly kill Penny with him and do God knows what else.

Anthony wanted to run his head into the wall, hoping he would wake up from this nightmare, or die from the impact. Either would do.

'_No,' he thought."I have to get Penny out of here."  
_

"What is the plan?" He asked. Malcolm smirked.

"Oh, little brother, I am not that stupid. First, you have to promise me to join us, then you have to go through some train and have a final test of trust, and lastly I will tell you our plans. Now, will you join me?"

Anthony took a deep breath. He already had a plan. He knew what to do.

"Okay," _We'll get out of here Penny. _"I'll do it."

**Penny's POV**

Penny put her hands on her knees and resisted the urge to vomit, trying to slow down her heart that was going 100 MPH.

Penny doesn't know how long she has been at this hell-hole but it felt like three or four days. Ever since she had talked to Malcolm, Travis, one of the twins, have been running tests on her.

The first day, he locked her up in a room with a gun, a dagger, and a sword. Then, a door would open, letting in a tiger. It looked hungry. Penny saw Travis through a window, watching her arms crossed. Penny took the gun and shot it, killing it instantly. Then the door opened again, letting in a lioness and it did not look happy. She tried to shoot the gun again but apparently it only had one bullet. So she took the sword and fought with that. After a while, she killed, her bones acing with effort. That happened two more times. She almost died more than once. She had enough scratches, bruises and even a bit mark on her arm to last a life time.

The next day, they made her run all daylong. She ran different courses, through mazes, and just in a circle for hours. Whenever she tried to stop or refuse, Travis would poke her with a stick, electrocuting her. So she would continue until she felt like she would barf all her insides.

That would lead to today. Travis made her run for an hour or two, until her legs were jelly. When he told her to stop, she fell onto her knees, gasping for breath, feeling like she wanted to die. He left her alone. Penny looked at the open door. She has been given many opportunities to run, but she didn't take them. Not yet. First, she didn't want to go anywhere with out Anthony. She hasn't seen him yet and she was worried like no tomorrow. And anther reason was she had no idea where she was or how to get out. She heard Travis and Connor talking once when they were guiding her from one room to another. Apparently this facility was underground a house. Whose house, no idea. How did they get it underground? She had no idea. But she wasn't going to leave with out Anthony.

Travis and Connor came back after a couple of minutes.

"Okay, now we are going to do some hand to hand combat,"Connor started.

"Before we do the final test." Penny looked down at her cloths. She got changed into some running shorts and a white shirt. She had cuts and bruises on her arms, including the bite on her arms from the wolf, and possibly some cuts on her face.

"But, I don't know how to fight..." She said quietly.

They smirked. "That's why we're here." They said at the same time. Penny thought it was creepy how they did that.

"Let's get started." Penny said weakly. She stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"If you start like that you won't be able to see everything." Travis stated, standing in front of her, in his own stance.

"I can see everything just fin-" before she was finished, she was on her back on the ground, the breath knocked out of her. Connor leaned his hands on his knee's, looming over her. He smirked.

"You didn't see that though, did ya?" Penny growled.

"I didn't see you!" He rolled his eyes and stood up straight, motioning her to get up.

After many hours of training, she was able to have a decent fight, though she lost them all. Travis and Connor were really just mischievous and weird. Yes, they had an evil side but they didn't show it during the 'lesson'.

She fell to the ground, exhausted. She was bond to have some new bruises.

"One more time." Travis said. "Fight Connor one more time." Penny let out a breath and stood up.

She got into the fighting stance that Travis showed her. Without warning, Connor through a punch. Penny ducked in the nick of time. She threw a punch at in stomach, making him go "oof," but didn't faze him other than that. He caught her side in a punch, making her step back. Before he could take anther shot, he did a left hook and a round house kick to his jaw, making him fall. He laid there for a moment, looking at the ceiling.

"Ouch," was all he said. Travis helped him up and Connor rubbed his jaw, looking bruised.

"Better." Travis stated. "Let's go back to your cell." Penny nodded.

They led her to the cell, then Connor said.

"Oh, Anthony woke up yesterday. Just thought I should let you know." They were about to close the glass door when Penny said,

"Wait!" They turned.

"Will I be able to see him soon? Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Connor said.

"Here, drink this." Travis gave her some clear liquid in a glass cup. Penny took the drink and they left.

Penny looked at the drink. She sat on her surprisingly soft bed and drank the liquid. It had a weird bitter taste. She put down the glass and laid down. She suddenly felt really tired. But there was this burning in her chest, like her heart was on fire. She felt like she needed to hurt something or someone. Take her energy out on something, making sure it doesn't come off. She had a thought of strangling Malcolm to death. What was this? She never has these thoughts? Maybe she should just do it to herself so she didn't hurt anyone. But she was to tired to think about it.

Her last thought before she drifted off was that the twins didn't tell her if Anthony was alright or not.

**Yeah, weird way to end the chapter but I hope you guys liked it. I will hopefully update tomorrow. R&R PLEASE! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peps! Here is the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! Feel free to ask questions if you want and I will answer them. Enjoy :) **

Chapter 12

Poseidon POV

Staring at his computer screen, pictures, and documents, Poseidon rubbed his sore sea green eyes. He has been pulling all night-ers, trying to get some type of dirt on this Malcolm fellow. He has been making Poseidon's life a living hell. He even had to call Sally and tell her to move. He hated to do that to her, and hated to hear he yell at him for a good ten minutes straight, but he was protecting them. Protecting Penny.

Penny. She had to be the one who answered the phone that Friday night. She was angry, to say the least. For the right reasons, for sure. But, Poseidon was scared to ever contact her. He never wanted her to have that weird family; having two dads could be confusing at the young age. So, he thought he was doing her a favor by being out of her life all together. The, Malcolm became to a threat to him and his family. Sure, he hasn't talked to Sally or Penny since Penny was two, but he did care about them. He didn't either of them to get hurt. Even Paul and their son Tyson; none of them deserved this.

Poseidon sighed, closing the computer, running his hand through his greying black hair. He rubbed his facing, reveling just how long it has been since he shaved. He has yet to go home. Maybe he should tonight. A good nights sleep might do him good.

He was gathering up when Agent 11 came into the room.

"Yes, Hermes?" Poseidon stood up straight. "Anything new on the Wise Case?" Hermes shook his head.

"Sorry, Boss," He scratched his head. "But there are three people down stairs. They refuse to leave until they see you. We tried to tell them you were busy..."

Poseidon dropped in his desk chair, sighing heavily. "Send them in." Agent 11 nodded, and walked out. Poseidon hated when people did this. It usually wasn't that important to anything he was doing. But the freedom of speech meant he had to listen. Bummer.

But those thoughts flew out the window when he saw the three people pile in the room. Stunning as she was at twenty-two, Sally was standing there, her brown hair greying and pale blue eyes still stunning. Standing next to her was a man about his age, salt and pepper hair with brown eyes, holding her hand. He guessed that was Paul. Not a bad choice. But on the other side of Paul was a man in his early forties, with blond hair and brown eyes, a bit shorter than Paul. If it wasn't for the frantic looks on there faces,he would have been pleased to see them.

He stood up, sensing the distress rolling off of them.

"What's wrong?" Poseidon pressed.

"What's wrong?" Sally almost shouted. "I'll tell you whats wrong! Your blasted job is what's wrong! This is all your fault! We were happy and living well then you had to come and take all that away from under our noses!" Paul pulled back Sally, who has come to stand in Poseidon's face. Even though she was a foot shorter, she was intimidating.

"Penny's gone." Paul stated, rubbing Sally's back. "He found us and took her two nights ago." Poseidon slammed his fist on his desk, making everyone in the room jump.

"Damn it, Sally, why didn't you call me earlier! A lot could happen in three blasted days!" He roared. She glared at him and he calmed himself down sitting back in his chair.

"Because," She said softly. "He took Anthony too."

"Anthony?" He raised an eyebrow. Sally motioned the blonde to speak.

"He's my son." He cleared his throat. "His mother, my wife, was Athena." Poseidon sat up straighter. He wasn't sure if he liked what he was hearing. "Malcolm is his half brother."

"You were married to that criminal!" He exclaimed.

"I did not know she did what she did." He gulped. "Not until CIA agents came to my door, telling me about the accident...and Malcolm. I told them to put him up for adoption and now, after all these years, he meets Penny, they get close and they are both gone!" He growled the last part.

"Sit down," He told his visitors. "We have a lot of work to do. Mr. Chase, tell me everything you knew about your wife."

Seems like Poseidon wasn't going to get his sleep tonight.

**Anthony's POV **

Anthony punched the punching bag, knocking it off it's chain, sending it flying across the room, hitting Travis in the ribs. He doubled over, muttering curses under his breath.

Anthony wiped the sweat, that was pouring from every spot on his body, off his brow.

"That's good." Travis said with a groan. "Water break."

Anthony grabbed the towel that was hanging on the boxing ring, and wiped the sweat off his upper-body. They were in a gym like room. It had punching bags, a boxing room, weights, treadmills, ect. He figured that he has been here for about six days. He has been in this gym the whole time, until he fell asleep in the boxing ring, exhausted. They were training him to fight and use weapons of all types. Despite the fact he knew that they wanted him to use this for evil, Anthony had fun after the first day. He found he was good at strategy. But then, he had to remind himself that he needed to get himself and Penny out of there.

Penny. He worried himself sick if she was alright. Did they do anything to her? Were they treating her alright? What kind of tests were she going through that Malcolm mentioned? He looked at his scar that the stab wound left. He had some more bruises from the fighting on his torso but if he as so much see a scratch on Penny, he would kill. He knew that.

"Yo, Tony!" Anthony turned to face Connor, who was entering with a water bottle. He threw it to him. "Your brother wants to talk to you in the basement." Anthony nodded and when Connor left, he shuddered. He didn't like calling Malcolm his brother. It bothered him. There were moments that he actually liked the guy. The talked a couple of times that had nothing to do with being evil, Penny, or murder. He was an okay guy when that happened and Anthony wondered often if Malcolm was just trying to prove himself in the most sick way possible. He didn't want to be apart of this. And he knew that whatever he was planing, it was not good.

Anthony grabbed his shirt and put it on. He exited the room, across the hall, and to the elevator. He pressed the basement floor and the elevator went up. Yes, UP. Anthony found out the they were under ground, under a house. The house was owned by Malcolm's friends and they lived in it, so that Malcolm can do his things with out the CIA, or FBI watching his every move.

Now you might be wondering why he hasn't found Penny yet, and left since he was able to use the elevator freely. Well, surveillance was everywhere and the cameras so small that you can't see them unless you actually pay attention. That and usually, Travis or Connor are with him at all times. Unless he was suppose to have a meeting with his evil half-brother. Like now.

The elevator opened and Anthony stepped into the office/basement. The elevator doors, that were disguised as bookshelves, closed behind him.

The basement looked like a professional office. With brown and red themes, the latest furniture and technology. Of course, Anthony had somethings he would have done differently to make it better, but right now wasn't the time to think about that.

Malcolm looked up from the computer and smiled. He leaned back, hands locked behind his head.

"Sit." Anthony sat across from him, crossing his arms. "Dearest brother, you have done exceptionally well in your training; upon doing so well, before you have your test today, I will tell you what my next scheme is."

"Really?" Anthony questioned. "You're that confident in me that I am on your side?" Anthony leaned back on his chair and smirked.

Malcolm smiled back. "No, not at all, but the test will tell me."

"I'm not doing anything until I see Penny." He stated.

"Penny? You are still found of her when you can still have all of the riches you want." He shook his head. "Tell me, little brother, why are you so interested in this young girl? Is she really that important to you?" Anthony put on his poker face.

"That's my business, not yours." Malcolm laughed, throwing his head back.

"My, my, my little brother, I think you might be in love." He leaned forward, all humor left his tone, face masked will all seriousness. "These are dangerous times to be in love."

**Penny POV **

Penny sat on her bed, head in her knee's, groaning. Her head hurt so bad and she felt absolutely sick. Ever since they gave her that substance three days ago, she felt like a piece of shit. In her training yesterday, she felt so bad that she couldn't pay attention and she got new cuts and bruises to prove it. After she drank the clear liquid that night, she wanted to kill something, but when she woke up in the morning, she was fine. The next night they gave her the same liquid and after holding her down to drink it, she swallowed. That night she felt so sad that she didn't even get sleep; she cried the whole night. And last night, after being forced to drink it, she felt so sick in the morning that she refused to do anything that involved movement.

So here she was, in pain, not knowing what to do. And she had no idea where Anthony was. He could be dead by now. Maybe she should kill herself...

Penny slapped herself for even thinking of suicide. Her thoughts have been like that ever since they have been giving her that drug. She wanted to scream, she was feeling herself going literally insane waiting in the room; being in this horrid place, prison. She felt tears run down her cheeks and she buried her face deeper into her knees, like that would stop all her troubles.

"Penny?" Penny was so distracted by her thoughts she didn't even hear the glass door open. She snapped her head in the direction of the voice. New tears were blurring her vision.

Anthony was standing there, in a grey t-shirt and black basketball shorts. He didn't look like he had a scratch on him, or at least his face. His grey/silver eyes were still bright as ever and his blonde hair still a mop on his head with the curls she loved so much. She cried some more. He was okay.

She jumped off the bed and launched herself at him, sobbing into an oblivion. She felt one hand go around her back, holding her close. She buried her face deeper into his chest, savoring his smell. She sniffed and smelt...nothing. She sniffed again and didn't smell his fresh minty smell. Then she felt something cold on her back. She stood rigid. She looked up and saw Anthony smiling menacingly at her.

"Goodbye, Penny."

And there was a gunshot.

*8*

Penny sat up from her bed screaming, hot tears running down her pale cheeks. She sobbed, and cried out, and hit her glass prison. That was her fourth dream like that and it scared her. She was scared that Anthony would come and kill her. She was going insane! She really wanted to die! Why were they doing this to her! Just to get her dad back? It almost hurt to breath now. Her lungs were always on fire, and she felt weaker with every passing minute. She wanted to be over with this torture, to be out of this piece of hell!

She forced herself to stop screaming, and breath. She calmed down silent tears falling from her eyes, wetting the bed sheets. Her shirt was now more torn, and her shorts were shorter than they were suppose to be. She wanted new cloths, but they haven't paid her any mind.

Someone knocked on the glass and she saw Connor, in a white shirt and black shorts. Penny officially hated white. It drove her crazy. He held the microphone to his lips.

"One more test, Penny. Come on." A glass door slid open in front of him. Penny nodded, stood, and followed him out.

**Yeah, I'm going to end it here. I'll update tomorrow most likely. Next chapter will be interesting! Please, R&R! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry, I know i said I was going to update yesterday but my night class didn't end til later and I am EXHAUSTED. **

**Andrea77: Well, they have been giving Penny the drug since they started "testing" her. So, read this chapter and you will find out what is going to happen with all that snaz. **

**Gust: Haha thank you for those two words. :) **

**Thank you everyone else for the reviews. Anyhoo, enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 13

Poseidon POV

Poseidon and Fredrick, the name of Anthonys dad, were looking at his account history from before Athena died, hoping to find something that would lead them closer to finding their children.

"What are we looking for again?" Asked Sally, her mind not being able to focus with the lack of sleep from the past two days.

"Anything. A purchase in a city that has appeared more than once. That would mean she frequently went there. That might lead us to a place she staid, leading us to Malcolm, leading us to the children." Poseidon took another sip of his coffee. He had so much caffeine, it should be illegal.

"I think I got something," Paul stated. He turned the laptop he was using and showed it to everyone. "She has bought many things from Denver, Colorado. And i found that she has purchased many tickets to Colorado."

"Yes, Athena did always go there, either for a visit with friends or a work...conference...call..." Fredrick drifted off once he realized what he was saying.

"So, that means she was either stealing many things from her friends or she has a hideout there." Poseidon rubbed his face. "Please, Mr. Chase, did she ever give you any information to specific places she would be staying?"

"No. I would always just call her cell phone and she would be home in less than a week. Never really thought much about it. Though, she did start a Costco account there,though they never sent mail to our house."

"Meaning she put something else down as her home address..." Paul thought out loud.

Poseidon grabbed his phone.

"Hermes, I need some phone numbers."

**Anthony POV **

Anthony followed Malcolm down the labyrinth of hallways til he stopped in front of a door.

"You sure you want to see her?" He asked, casting a look at him behind his shoulder. Anthony nodded, squishing the temptation of ripping the door open to get to her. He needed to act like he was still on Malcolms side, like he wasn't trying to plan an escape. Acting to eager would raise suspicion.

Malcolm opened the door. The room was dim. There were chairs against the wall. A window was on the wall, looking into another room. Malcolm walked up to the window and stared into the other room. Hesitant, Anthony did the same. When he looked through the window, his heart skipped a beat. Looking around the room, arms holding her middle, on the other side was Penny. She had black shorts on and a white top. The room she was in looked like a room where an interrogation would take place. Anthony was relieved. He looked to his half-brother, an impassive mask sliding into place.

"Can I go see her?" Malcolm side glanced at him.

"Yes, I suppose. But she can not see through the window, so you might surprise her." Anthony nodded. He saw a door to the left of the window. He almost jumped to it. He grasped the handle. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

He entered the metal-like room, closing the door behind him. Penny stood stalk still, her back facing him.

"Penny?" He asked softly.

Penny whirled around, her face pale like she saw a ghost. That's when she screamed. Anthony had to cover his ears from the noise. She sound horrified. She backed up to a corner of the farthest wall. She slid down covering her face with her arms in a defensive move.

"Please," She pleaded, "Don't hurt me! Go away! I'm sorry, don't hurt me!" She sobbed. Anthony has never seen someone so scared. All he could do was stand there, dumbfounded. He took a step closer but she shrieked.

"No! Please! DON'T!" she tried to bury herself deeper into the corner. That's when Anthony noticed the bruises and cuts on her arms, legs, and her tear stained face. His heart gave a big squeeze, like knives re-opening his wounds. Then rage took him over. What did they do to her? Why did they do this to sweet, innocent Penny? Who do these bastards think they are?

Anthony whirled around, slamming his fist into the window. Penny yelled with the suddenness and went even deeper into her corner. But Anthony was focused fully on the other person on the other side of the window. Even thought Anthony couldn't see him, he knew Malcolm flinched with his sudden action.

"What the _fuck did you do to her?!"_ Anthony literally growled. Penny whimpered in her corner, sobbing into hysterics.

"Well, little brother," Malcolms voice came into the room through an unseen speaker. "You're smart...what do you think it is?"

Anthony slammed his fist in the glass again. "Don't play games with me, Malcolm, you piece of shit. What the hell did you do?!"

"Wow, foul language. Thought you were better than that, honestly." Anthony heard a sigh. "You see little brother, when I found moms hideout, I found this formula that she threw away in the trash. She said in her notes that it was to cruel. She didn't want to be the one to do this scheme of genius. But I did. I perfected this formula. It is a mix or many drugs and a rare plant from Central Africa. When this drug get's into a persons system, it first creates mood swings. Making one so angry that they would murder anyone, even themselves. Then, the next day it would make them so sad, it made them sick to even be alive. They would constantly feel a pain in their chest and they would start having hallucination to the point they wouldn't know what was real and what was not. It would get so bad, they would just die on the spot."

Anthony looked back at Penny, a sick realization coming over him. Anthony turned to the door, trying to yank it open so he could kill this bastard but it was lock from the outside. Anthony looked back at the window, even though he couldn't see Malcolm.

"You didn't..." Anthony drifted off, anger rolling off him in waves. Malcolm laughed.

"Yes, we have been giving this drug to Penny for the past week. Poor girl has been taking it horribly. And just to make sure it was working like it should, I decided for her to see you. Apparently, you aren't lover boy in her hallucinations. Anyways, I am going to wipe out all law enforcement in America, and they will kill many other innocent people and I wouldn't have to do anything. Just let the drug do the work." Anthony could hear the smirk in Malcolms voice.

Anthony wanted to scream and go into hysterics like Penny, who was now whimpering for Anthony not to hurt her. But he couldn't. He had to help her know that he was real. They needed to get out of here. He slowly turned to Penny and slowly made his way to her. Her eyes were full of fear looking at him. She didn't deserve this torture. He shouldn't have let this happen.

"It's okay, Penny. It's me. The real me. I am not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you." Penny stopped whimpering but didn't stop looking afraid. He took another close step toward her. "It's okay."

"No!" She shouted. "You're not Anthony! You're going to kill me!" More tears came from her eyes.

"No, Penny, I will not kill-" Just then, something came from a compartment in the wall, sliding in between Penny and Anthony. Anthony looked down and his stomach dropped at the sight of the gun. He looked at Penny who was looking between him and the weapon with wide eyes. Before her could react, she had the gun in her hands, standing up. She shakily raised the gun, pointing to Anthony. Then Malcolm voice came on the speakers.

"Sorry little brother, I needed to be sure if she would kill. That's how I will know if my formula is working correctly." Penny took a step toward Anthony, and he took two steps back. Ignoring his evil brother, Anthony raised both of his hands, looking at Penny in the eye.

"Penny, don't do this. It's the real me. This is no dream. I am not and will never kill you or hurt you in any ways."

Penny shook her head violently. "No, you are not. You said that last time. You are not going to get me this time." Penny took a step forward and Anthony took another step back.

"No, Penny. If I'm not real, how do I know you hate the name Seaweed Brain? And that you call me Book Worm because you know that I'd rather jump a cliff than be called that."Penny blinked, trying to hold the gun stead.

"And would I know that you love your moms blue cookies? Or that you love that your step-dad acts like your his own? Or that you secretly like that your little brother Tyson tries to play the older brother act?" Pennys grip loosened on the gun, her bottom lip quivering.

"Or when your dad called that one Friday night, and I staid with you, holding you for hours and comforting you? Or that time we dyed Nico and Thalia's hair pink and got beaten up like potato sacks? " Penny blinked, holding back her tears.

"Or how about the time before all of this happened. I did get a glance at what you were going to wear at the dance. That black skirt and cream blouse. Your hair was up and you barely had any make-up on. My first thought was, 'Wow, I have the most beautiful girl going to the dance with me. I never want to let her go.'" Penny lowered the gun and Anthony took a step closer.

"Or what about that kiss?" Penny dropped the gun and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my god." Silent tears ran down her face. "I was going to kill you..." Anthony quickly gathered her into his arms before she could resist. She clung onto him for dear life, sobs racking her body. Anthony stroked her head, thanking who ever was on duty in heaven that she was okay.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, little brother." Malcolms voice surrounded them. Anthony held on to Penny tighter; her sobs came to a sudden stop. "Looks like my formula didn't work as planed. I need to get rid of both of you."

Travis and Connor came through the door, faces grim, lips in a straight line. Anthony glared at them when they approached them.

"Don't make this harder than it already is on us." Travis said under his breath, prying the couple away from each other.

"Just came along. It's killing us enough already." More tears came down Penny face when she looked to Anthony, who was being led out by Travis, Connor following him, Penny in his hands. Anthony tried to send a message to her through his eyes.

_Don't let them take away you spine, your confidence._

The way she stopped her tears and held up her chin higher told Anthony she understood. Anthony looked straight ahead to where ever they were taking him. Maybe there was still hope.

**Raymond's POV **

Ray stood in line at the check in counter at the Airport. He honestly wanted to die with what he did to Penny. That he was going to Paris when he knew what was going to happen to her and Anthony.

When his dad told him to get close to Penny at the school he never been to, Ray thought it would be easy. Using his mind games to convince everyone he has always been a student there was easy...except for Anthony. But luckily he was the only one who questioned it. He never hated Anthony. He just...scared him. The way he didn't fall for the lie made him think Anthony would figure him out. Then, Ray also didn't expect to fall for Penny. Yep, he fell for her hard. She was different and Ray loved different. It meant he wasn't the only odd one. Though she was far from odd.

Maybe that was another reason Ray didn't really get along with Anthony. Ray knew Anthony had a thing for her, no matter how much he tried to deny it. The only thing Ray and Anthony ever agreed on something was when that Mike guy tried to hit on Pen-Pen. It was the most natural thing to tell Mike to back off with Anthony by his side. Ray kind of wished he did go to that school in the first place. Maybe they would have been good friends. Penny was the closest thing to a friend he ever had, even if he was "spying" on her.

His thoughts were interrupted when the nice lady called him up. She was in her forties, had a flight uniform on with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Name please."

"Raymond Elias Dare." He answered. She typed on her computer for a while and frowned. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't see you in here."

Ray frowned. "You sure? A trip to Paris?" The blonde shook her head

"Sorry sir. But, you can purchase a ticket in the next counter." Ray furrowed his brow and shouldered his duffel bag. His dad didn't buy his ticket. Ray glared at the sky outside, walking to the bus. The only reason he agreed to this shit was so that he could go to Paris for the Art School. Looks like he was going to have to have a talk with his dad at home.

**Yep, you guys probably thought Ray wasn't in the picture anymore but think again! Anyhoo, hope you liked it! R&R! :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry, I thought I was going to update yesterday but emergency babysitting came up and so didn't have the time. But I am home AT LAST and now I will update while lying on my bed. **

**Guest: Thanks, you guys are seriously just making me happy :) And yes, I watch Korra but I have yet to see book 2. (Off to Netflix!) **

**Ariella: You are too kind! Thanks for the concern and reading my story :) **

**Andrea77: Again I saw, THANKS! Means a lot that you and everyone else likes the story! :) And yeah, it was a tad cruel...just a tad... :P **

**Anyhoo, here is the next chapter, ENJOY! :)**

Chapter 14

Penny POV

_Breathe in...out...in...out _, was all Penny could focus on. Her last string almost snapped. She almost went into a mental break down...she almost killed Anthony. _Almost._

When she realized it was actually him and not her mind playing tricks on her, she couldn't contain herself. All she wanted to do was to kiss him out of relief at the fact that he was okay and that he was with her. But all her body was able to do was sob while he held her. Then Travis and Connor came to take them away again, all she wanted to do was just give up. But the look that Anthony gave her told her to not let them decide her identity. So she held her chin high and banished the tears from her eyes; she was no longer going to be the vulnerable one.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Connor abruptly stopped. That's when she looked at her surroundings. She didn't even notice that they came off the elevator. There were two cells. The steel bars were a little rusty, the concrete floor, walls, and ceiling were cracked, a single flat mat in each cell, and there was a musty smell of mold that made Penny's stomach queasy. She didn't know that there could possibly be a third level underground.

Connor opened the cell and pushed her in. It was so unexpected she tripped over her feet and fell, her hands catching her fall. She did a small whimper of pain the shot up her arms. They were still aching from the fights with the animal. She heard a grunt from Anthony and steel doors slam shut.

"Sorry guys," Connor wiped his hands on his jeans. "But we have orders-"

"No matter how much we like you." Travis finished. With that, they fled to the elevator, the doors shutting with a soft ding.

Penny crawled over to the bars of her cell that met Anthony's. She held onto the bars with both hands as he crawled over to her. Penny was relieved to see he didn't have a scratch on him. He didn't seem like he was given the "tests" she's been given. He was in black shorts and a grey shirt. He looked well fed and healthy enough. He was okay.

Anthony reached the bars and grabbed her hands, kissing them both; he held them tight and her stomach fluttered. He cupped her face with one hand, the other still holding hers. He examined every inch of her face with his intense eyes before he looked at her arms.

"What did they do to you..."he said barely, in a whisper. He gingerly touched her right arm where the wolf bit her. It was still red and hurt a little.

"I'm fine." Her voice was still hoarse from crying so much. Anthony shook his head, taking her hands again, holding them to his face, and kissed them lightly.

"I'm sorry...so sorry." His voice cracked and he buried his face in her hands; she felt hot liquid on her finger tips. She got even closer to the bars and held his face so he looked at her. She wiped the few stray tears away from his eyes.

"Don't. I'm fine now...as long as we're together." He nodded and kissed the inside of her palm.

"God, Seaweed Brain, you're a mess." Anthony gave a small smile,tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Penny stuck out her tongue at him, lightening the mood a little.

"Thank you Captain Obvious and you are still perfect." They went quiet for a moment, just looking at each other, making sure that they were really there together. Anthony broke the silence.

"When was the last time you ate?" Penny looked down at herself and saw that she did look a little skinnier and that she was pale instead of tan. She shrugged.

"A day ago? They weren't feeding me as much since they started giving me the serum stuff." Penny studied Anthony a little closer and saw that he seemed well fed. Sure, he wasn't as tan either from lack of sun but he seemed to have eaten well and seemed more fit. Then she remembered Malcolm calling Anthony 'little brother'. Was it true?

"Anthony...about Malcolm calling you 'little brother'...was that...true?" Penny paused looking at him hesitantly. Anthony slowly nodded, face grim.

"Yeah," He rubbed his face with one hand, the other still laced with Penny's. "He's my mom's other son from her first marriage." He looked at their joined hands. "She was...a top notch thief, con-man, forger, everything that was against the law or whatever. And he followed in her foot steps." Penny's eye widened.

"Your mom?" He nodded, still looking at their hands and continued to tell her everything Malcolm told him. Penny was shocked to say the least. To find out that your mom was a criminal and you had a evil half-brother continuing her work. She felt bad for Anthony. It made blaming her dad for making enemies a lot harder.

"..so now that he knows his formula isn't full-proof, he will get rid of us..." He finally looked up at her and she tried to comfort him with her eyes, telling him it was okay. He smiled at her effort and squeezed her hand.

"So...he'll kill us...wonderful..." Penny tried to hide her fear with sarcasm but Anthony saw through her. He gently grabbed her face with one hand and brought it close to his. He place a feather light kiss through the bars on her lips. Though it was quick and barely touched her lips due to being locked in different cells, she still felt shivers down her spine, waking up her sore muscles and aching body. He pulled away and twisted a strand of her hair on his finger.

"We will get out of here or die trying." Penny nodded.

"But make sure there is no, 'Leave without me! I'd rather die than it be you!' like in those sappy movies. We leave together or not at all. Promise?" She held out her pinky.

"Promise; No sappy movie moves." They linked pinky's and pumped.

The couple grabbed their mats and laid down on them, next to each other. Penny laced her hand with his through the bars, to remind herself he was there. Penny lain on her side, looking at Anthony, him doing the same. She thought about the kiss and wondered...

"Book Worm?" She questioned. Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Does this mean you like me?" Anthony laughed quietly to himself.

"Are you seriously asking me this?"

Penny nodded.

Anthony kissed the top of her hand, smiling

"This is why you're my Seaweed Brain. Yes, Penny, I like you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, anymore stupid questions?"

Penny smiled. "Uh, no but stay tuned." Anthony chuckled and Penny-despite the hard floor and the fact that they might die- fell asleep with a smile on her face.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*

Penny woke up feeling hot and had a big head ache. She pried open her eyes and saw the dirty cell. She felt something on her hand and saw Anthony in the other cell, his hand still connected with hers. She took her hand from his. The movement made Anthony shoot straight up, eyes alert.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Penny teased lightly. She felt sweat drip down her face and onto her dirty white shirt. She did not feel good.

Anthony looked at her, his face looking immediately concerned. He held his hand to her forehead. He took it away instantly.

"You're burning up!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, well that explains the sweat and head ache." Penny said sarcastically. Anthony glared at her but before he could open his mouth to retort, the elevator opened with a _ding. _

Connor and Travis came out, each holding a water bottle and a small piece of bread. They opened their cells and motioned them out. Penny stood up shakily, using the bars for support. When she got out, Anthony was instantly by her side. The twins gave them the items without a word. Penny ate the bread eagerly and chugged the water down. She suddenly felt cool water run down from her head to her toes. She looked at Anthony gratefully for dumping his whole water on her. She felt a little better but felt herself already drying off quickly. Travis and Connor looked at them weirdly before taking them into the elevator.

To Penny's surprise, Travis pressed the main floor button. The one that would lead them to the house. She looked at Anthony who also seemed a little surprised but kept it masked. The doors opened with another light _ding._ It opened to a finished basement that looked like a office. The twins guided Anthony and Penny to the small set of stairs. Connor took the front, Travis the back, the two prisoners in the middle. Anthony reached his hand behind him and Penny gratefully intertwined her finger with his, thankful for the strength he gave her.

Connor opened a door at the top of the stairs. They went through the door that led to a modern day kitchen. Sunlight poured through the window above the sink. Penny was tempted to close her eye and soak up the sun. It has been a week since she has seen it. She never thought she would be so happy to see it. But her thoughts took a screeching halt when she saw two people sitting at the kitchen table. One was Malcolm, in a every day outfit of jeans and a red shirt, drinking a cup of coffee. But the person next to him is what shocked her. This guy was in his maybe forties, had brown hair and wearing a suit. He looked prim and polished, someone who frowns upon people that weren't like him. But what got her was his eyes. Emerald green. They looked so familiar but she couldn't place who they belonged to.

Malcolm smiled at them.

"Good morning little brother, Penny. Please sit." Neither of them sat. Penny stood, her hand still connected with Anthony, who stood rigid. Malcolm looked at their hands and did a small frown.

"So, I am guessing your hallucinations stopped." He shook his head. "So sad."

Penny felt herself crumbling at the remembrance of hold a gun to Anthony's chest, but he squeezed her hand, keeping her into the present.

"Anyways, we got a little trip that we will be taking in a minute. You see, it seems Penny's dad is close on our trail."

"M-my dad?" Penny stuttered.

"Yes, a real shame. I haven't killed you at the moment so he can't find you quite yet." He said it so nonchalantly, Penny shuddered. How can someone talk about murder so casually.

"Whose he?" Anthony nodded toward the guy in the suit. Malcolm smiled like he was keeping a big secret.

"Oh, this is my friend, the owner of this house. His wife is out with friends, and his son on a trip. They keep the CIA from getting suspicious about where I am hiding. This is Mr. D-" he was cut off but the slamming of the front door. Ripping down the hallway and into the door way was a head of fire-red hair and emerald green eyes.

**Raymond POV **

Ray yanked open the front door of his house, slamming it shut behind him. He stomped down the hallway toward the kitchen. He stopped at the door way when he saw Penny and Anthony standing in the kitchen with Connor and Travis behind them. He felt his stomach drop at the sight of them. Now the know. He played a part in this. And his dad didn't get his ticket for that reason. His dad knew that Ray didn't want to do this anymore. He wanted Ray to suffer even more than he was to teach him a lesson.

His dad and Malcolm were sitting at the table. Fury raised up in him. He stomped up to his dad and slammed his duffel bag to the ground at his feet, towering over the man.

"Where the hell is my ticket?!" He demanded. His dad looked up at him with eye so much like his own.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, son." He replied calmly.

"S-son?" Penny croaked. Ray looked over at her and nodded slowly. Hurt and confusion were coming off her in waves. He looked at Anthony, expecting to see the glare that could kill him on the spot but was a tad surprise to see curiosity and a chance to explain himself. He tried to tell them with his eyes that he didn't want this, that he didn't have a choice. Anthony seemed to get the message by the pity in his eyes, yet Penny being Penny didn't the memo.

"You-you helped them? You back stabbing-" she suddenly stopped. Ray looked down at Anthony and Penny's connected hands, seeing Anthony squeezing her hand, silencing her. He was thankful. He didn't want to hear the rest of what she was going to say.

"Nice for you to join us, Ray. We were just talking about how we are going to kill them." Ray took a step back at this information. Yes, he knew that Malcolm wanted revenge and an heir for his "Family Business" but murder? He didn't think it would go that far. Ray glared at the men at the table and stood in front of his friends.

"No one is going to kill anyone."

"Raymond Elias Dare, move." He dad said sternly. Ray crossed his arms, wondering where the new courage was coming from.

"You're not going to hurt my friends any further." Malcolm sighed loudly, throwing his head back, sounding board.

"Really, Richard, why didn't you give the boy the ticket to Paris? He's not making my job any easier." He suddenly felt strong arms encircle him, picking him off the ground. He struggled but it wasn't working.

"Let him go!" he hear Anthony demand, taking a step forward. Travis stopped him.

"Don't move, little brother." Malcolm commanded, sounding at ease.

Connor opened a closet and threw him in it. He landed hard on his stomach, pain prickling his chest. He turned his head to see his father at the door about to close it.

"You are going to stay here until I get back. Then we will have a talk about what you did." His dad closed the door. Ray heard the door lock from the outside. He got up, shoving coats out of the way, and slammed on the door. He heard Penny struggling and Anthony shouting at his half-brother. He heard them get fainter and fainter until he heard a door close. The voices stopped.

Ray kicked the door, punched the door, trying to open it. The he remembered he had his keys and laughed. He grabbed them out of his pockets and took out the right one, opening it from the inside. He was finally able to open it. He scrambled out and listened closely. The house was silent. He quickly went to the family room, turning on the T.V. He turned to input HMV1. The cameras to the underground hideout came on. None of the rooms were occupied. That means they left the house. There was only one place he knew they would go.

He quickly grabbed his duffel bag, threw in some extra food, grabbed key to his dad 2013 Mustang, and put on his jacket. He ran to the front door, yanking it open, and slamming into someone. Ray fell on his bottom hard.

_Damn it, that hurt. _He rubbed his forehead and looked up, about to give the girl scout a piece of his mind but stopped when he saw who it was. A man with sea green eye and black hair was sitting opposite of him.

**There! Hoped you liked it. R&R! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello little people :P Thanks for the reviews, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill :) Haha **

**Guest: Haha marriage? I think we should see if the live, don't you ;) **

**Andrea77: Connor and Travis kind of grew to like them but don't have guts to stand up for themselves is what I tried to initiate there. And Daddy to the rescue? Kind of ;) **

**Jasmine: Thanks. Good to know people like my first story :) **

**Oak Cat: First, cool user name :D And, thank you much! Glade you're enjoying it. **

**Anyhoo, Here you go! **

Chapter 15

Poseidon POV

Poseidon turned the corner of the street to the house. A van zoomed by them, not bothering to stop at the stop sign. Poseidon slammed on his breaks.

"Damn. You'd think the US Army was going after them." Paul stated from the back, along with Sally and Agent 11, Hermes. Fredrick was in the front.

After making some phone calls and waited to get a warrant for the house, they finally were in Colorado. The only sleep anyone had gotten was on the plane. They all zonked out once in the air. They parked in front of the house.

"Okay, Agent 11 and I are going to knock on the door. Stay in the car." The worried parents nodded and Poseidon got out of the car, followed by Hermes.

"Poseidon," Hermes said while the walked across the yard to the door. "Does Agent Sky1 know that Penny is your daughter?"

Poseidon shook his head.

Hermes whistled. "You know is against to be on this mission then, right? You could do something rash, impulsive." They stopped at the red door, Poseidon turning to Hermes.

"Yes, I am aware. But this is my daughter that I have neglected all her life. I am not going to let her be neglected any longer. I could care less of what my brother thinks."

"Well, when Zeus finds out, you're toast." Poseidon raised his hand to the door to knock when it was yanked open and a body slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Poseidon shook his head, clearing the fuzziness. He looked up and saw a kind of maybe eighteen. He had fire-red hair and emerald-like green eyes, freckles covering a lot of his face. He had on a sweat-shirt and jeans, with a duffel bag by his side. He seemed to be in a hurry.

Hermes help Poseidon up. Poseidon held his hand out to the teen, who seemed like he was scared out of his wits.

"Sorry young man. Didn't mean to be in the way." The red head hesitantly took his hand and stood up, passing Poseidon by two inches in height.

"It's fine." He replied. He picked up his duffel bag.

"Do you live here, son?" Hermes asked.

"Yes sir."

"What's your name?" Poseidon asked.

"Raymond Elias Dare."

"Tell me Raymond," Poseidon started. "Are your parents home?"  
Ray was about to answer when Sally got out of the car. Poseidon cursed under his breath. Does that woman know how to follow orders?

"Ray? Is that you?" Ray looked behind Poseidon's shoulder and sighed, relief filling his features.

"Ms. Sally!" She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Why are you here?"

"He lives here." Hermes stated.

"Don't be ridiculous; he goes to Penny's school. He lives in California." Sally said, looking confused.

"Ms. Sally, I don't have time to explain but Penny and Anthony are in trouble. We need to go now!" Ray exclaimed, trying to get past everyone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down Ray." Poseidon put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, tell me what Malcolm did to Penny and Anthony."

"I can't. Right now though, they are in big danger! Malcolm is going to kill them."

"Where are they?" Poseidon demanded, his rage taking over. Ray took a step back.

"Are you Penny's dad?"

"Yes and if you don't tell me where my daughter is in three seconds, I am going to make your life miserable."

"There aren't many places that they could go. But there is a cabin three hours away. I think that might be there. Follow my car."

Poseidon nodded and rushed everyone to the car. He stopped when he was about to get into the car.

"Ray," Ray paused, half of his body in the car.

"Yes, Mr. Jackson?"

"You know that you will face charges for helping with a crime, don't you?" Ray nodded grimly. He got into the car and backed out of the drive way, Poseidon followed him.

Poseidon might have not been there for Penny when she was growing up but he was sure as hell not going to let her die because of his job.

**Anthony POV **

The van took another sharp turn, sending him flying, landing hard, Penny slamming into him.

"Oof." Anthony grunted. Penny groaned.

They have been tied up and thrown into the van. Again. It took a while, but Anthony and Penny were able to undo the ropes. And now, they were getting thrown around like Jell-O thanks to the amazing person who is driving. (Note the sarcasm.) Penny sat up.

"Sorry," She crawled to the front of the van, pressing her ear to the wall. Anthony looked at her weirdly, sitting up. She was so strange sometime...Okay most of the time.

"What are you-"

"Shhhh!" She whispered. "I am trying to listen in to figure out where we are." Anthony raised his eye brows. She was smarter than she looked and acted.

Anthony crawled over to her, pressing his ear also to the van wall that led to the driver and passenger seat as well.

"-why do we have to go to the cabin? Why not kill them now?" He heard Mr. Dares voice say.

"Because, Mr. Dare, this area is secluded and I want them to suffer, honestly. With the loud river near it and no neighbors, perfect place to block their screams. So when their parents find them, it will hurt them more; sweet revenge. I will perfect my formula and life will be good."

"Sounds like a plan, sir." It was silent for a minute before Malcolm spoke again.

"You know, I am disappointing in your son. Becoming friends with the subjects. I thought he had potential. He had really good with deceiving people. He could have been a great asset to my business. When I had first talked to him, he told me that he lived in Fiji and Europe for ten years if his life and I believed him even though I knew he lived in my house house for eleven years."

Everything made sense now. How everyone thought he went to school for two years because he said so. Anthony knew something was up. But, he didn't expect this to come out of it, for sure. He felt bad for Ray. How he must feel about this. And the message he tried to send through his eyes made Anthony feel really bad for the way he treated him. He wished he could take everything back. Penny wasn't as understanding, though. Of course, she was closer to him the Anthony; it probably hurt her a lot more. Especially since he was playing with her feelings a little. She was as confused as anyone would be, he guessed. She just couldn't see past the fact that he knew about Malcolm and not the fact that he stood up for them.

Anthony was brought out of his thoughts when Penny poked his arm.

"I got an idea." She said quietly, moving farther away from the wall.

"Oh no, should I call the hospital?" Anthony asked with a serious face, his mouth struggling to not smile. He crawled over to her, sitting next to her. She smirk at him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, Evil Master Mind over there knocked me up and I'm pregnant." Anthony's eyes grew wide.

"Wh-I..how...y..." Anthony stuttered. Penny fell on the ground, laughing her head off, quietly as she could.

"You...should...have...seen...your...face!" Anthony glared at her and punched her lightly in the arm.

"Ass," he muttered. Penny calmed down and sat up on her elbows.

"Ya know, we are having too much fun for people who are about to face their doom."

"Who said I was having a good time? I'm stuck with you." He teased. She opened her mouth to retort but Anthony cut her off. "You had a plan?"

Penny looked confused for a moment before she remembered how this conversation started. "Oh, yeah!" She sat up and talked to Anthony quietly.

"So, they said we were going to a cabin and that a river was near by. I say that when we get there and they try to get us out of the van, we make a break for it and run into the woods. We split up and can meet at the river. You could go left and I'll go right for a little bit to get them off my back and go toward the way you went." Anthony looked at her, a bit surprised she thought all that up by herself.

"Not bad idea but it's suicide. What if we get lost and don't find the river? What about wild animals or it being to cold, or lack of food? We don't even know where we are."

"Well, I don't know about you but I would rather face that then Malcolm making us 'suffer' for better revenge to my dad. But I'm not doing anything unless you are coming too." She looked at Anthony with those big sea-green eyes. He normally could say no to her with that look but this was a different situation. They had to do this if they wanted to chance to continue their last year of high school. He slowly nodded.

"Fine, we will do it...I'll go left and try to make a trail of some sort that you could follow when you come my way." Penny nodded and lent against the van wall with Anthony. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm kind of scared." She admitted. Anthony kissed the top of her head.

"I am too." Anthony sighed. He was really scared. But not so much as for himself but for Penny; he didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She didn't deserve this. None of it. He didn't want to lie to her and say everything was going to be okay; he didn't want to give her false hope. They had no idea if everything was going to be okay. He knew that life was going to be different even if they survive. Running was the only choice.

He was really reluctant of running off and splitting up but there was the slight chance of surviving and he was going to take it. For the first time in his life, he wasn't going to focus on all the things that could go wrong but the fact that he and Penny would be safe.

So all he could do was lean his cheek on the top of Penny's head, and wait.

*8*8*8*

After a couple of hours, the van stopped. Anthony woke up Penny, who was drooling on his grey shirt.

_I'll make fun of her later,_ he mentally noted.

"Ready?"Anthony asked. A door slammed shut.

"Yeah," Penny nodded her head vigorously. As a spur of a moment thing, Anthony took her face in his hands and gave her a short passionate kiss, leaving them both breathless.

"Be careful, Seaweed brain." And before she could reply, the back doors opened. Quickly, they barged out of there, punching the poor victims that were in the way, and running opposite directions.

"Go get them!" Anthony heard Malcolm yell. He ran fast, the woods flashing by him in a buzz, not even looking back, praying that Penny wouldn't get caught.

For what seemed like forever he heard footsteps behind him. When they stopped he ran a little farther before stopping and catching his breath. He listened for rushing water and heard it immediately. He walked through the brush to his right and found the river, rushing water passing through the rapids, tall trees on the outskirts of the rocky bank. He started walking the way that Penny would be coming. He took of his shirt, being glad at the fact he had a wife-beater on under it. He ripped up his shirt in small pieces, leaving them on the bank until he reached a good clearing to make some type on camp. There was a clearing with a rock that was a big arch. If they leaned against would block them from rain or wind. He gathered some sticks to make a fire. He started the fire, sat down under his rock, and waited.

**Penny POV **

Penny was actually thankful that the twins made her run until she vomited.

She was running like hell was on her heals...which isn't far from the truth. She lost them pretty quickly. She hid in a tree for ten minutes to be safe and caught her breath. When she was sure it was safe, she went looking for the river. She heard it before she saw it, which took her hours to actually see. It was a decent size river. Clear water so you could see the rocks on the bottom and random fish here and there. Rapids were always running, the birds were starting to quiet down because of the sinking sun, and the bugs started to make noise. Penny decided to quickly find Anthony before it got dark.

She walked down the back and saw a piece of cloth in the distance. When she got closer she realized it was a piece of Anthony's shirt. Was he going shirtless? Penny blushed at the thought and kept walking, coming along with more piece of Anthony's shirt. The more she came across, the more she blushed. She heard a twig snap and she froze. Foot steps were louder and louder when Anthony came into view. She sighed in relief.

She ran to him and hugged him, being thankful that he was there, in his strong arms-

Something cold pressed against her back. She pushed away from Anthony, seeing a knife in his hand. She turned to run but ran into another Anthony. She looked around and saw she was surrounded by so many of them, all with an evil glint in their eyes. Her heart hammered against her chest. She closed her eyes. This was only hallucinations, nothing is there, it's all in her mind.

She opened her eyes again to see them all still there, smiling at her, each taking a step closer. She lost it. She screamed.

She screamed so loud it hurt her own ears. Her head stated to hurt and she suddenly felt very hot. She wanted to jump in the water and drown in the coolness.

_You can't swim, _said the logical side of her brain, but it was faint.

Penny doubled over, still screaming out of fear and pain. She felt so sick. Sobs started racking her body. She was boiling. She needed to cool down before she barfed. Another pain shot through her head and she screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the deep part of the river and jumped.

**Anthony POV **

He was running to were he heard the screams. _Her _screams. She sounded in pain and terrified. That made him terrified.

He ran until he saw her, clutching her head, running the other way...toward the deep end of the river. She can't swim.

He watched in slow motion as she jumped into the river, sobbing and clutching her head the whole way.

"Holy shit," He cursed, quickly jumping in after her. She was sinking, arms and legs thrashing the water, her face going red from lack of oxygen. He encircled his arms around her waist and kicking, going upward. They broke the water, Penny spluttering up water, gasping for air. Anthony quickly got to the bank, hoisting her up. When he got out of the water after her, she looked up at him horrified. She blocked her face with her arms, sobbing.

"Don't hurt me! Please, I can't do this!" Anthony's throat clenched. She was having hallucinations still. He wanted to punch something, but he didn't, he staid calm. He sat down next to her.

"Shhhh, Penny, it's me. I am not going to hurt you." She looked up, her eyes clearing from a haze. She flung herself at him.

"It's back!" She cried. "Anthony, I'm so scared." He held her, stroking her wet hair, murmuring words of encouragement in her ear. She calmed down, but was shivering. Anthony didn't notice but the sun gone down and it was getting cold. He picked her up bridal-style and walked toward his camp, Penny whimpering the whole way there.

He got to the clearing and sat Penny down under the arch. She fixed the fire, making it burn brighter. He sat down next to Penny, who finally stopped shivering.

"It was different..." Penny said it so low he wasn't sure she said anything.

"What?" Anthony questioned, poking the fire.

"The hallucinations...I saw five of you...ready to kill me...and then I felt really hot and sick that all I wanted to do was get cool, which is why i jumped into the river. It was like it didn't matter if I died, I just wanted it to stop. And pain kept shooting through my head...it was different..." She gazed at the fire intently. "I don't know why it's you that i think will kill me. I don't like it...it scares me to think that my brain is thinking that up..." her voice cracked, her lower lip trembled.

Anthony pulled her onto his lap, burring his face in her hair.

"We'll figure it out. It's okay..." They sat there, just soaking up each others presence. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. It sent electricity down his spine, making his head spin. He was about to pull her away when Penny grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. There lips moved in sync, heat building up, both wanting to get closer then they already were. Anthony nipped at her lower lip, and Penny groaned with anticipation. Anthony smirked and licked her lip, asking her to open it. He moved his hand to her hair as Penny opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to enter. Anthony explored her mouth for a while, his body going crazy with the sensation of Penny.

Penny, Penny, Penny, Penny! All he could do right now was think of Penny, smell Penny, taste Penny...and he didn't want it to stop.

He moved his mouth to her neck and jawline, making her shiver under him. He growled lowly, wanting to make her groan again. He nipped at the soft spot of her neck, sucking it, knowing that he was making a hickey. When she groaned, he found her mouth again, kissing her again. Penny stopped, placing a hand on his chest.

"As much as I loved that," she said breathlessly. "I don't think now is the time or the place to continue this..."

"Amazing-ness?" Anthony smirked and kissed her softly.

"Uh-oh, someone got a ego." Anthony shrugged innocently. Penny laid down and Anthony joined her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Book Worm."

"Night, Seaweed Brain." Penny snuggled up to him.

"Penny?"

"Yeah?" Penny looked over her shoulder at Anthony.

"You drool in your sleep," He got elbowed in the stomach.

**There you go! R&R! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter! It is shorter but that is because the next one will be so long. Anyways, Enjoy! R&R :) **

Chapter 16

Penny POV

Someone shook Penny in her sleep. She groaned and rolled over. Then she hear his voice.

"C'mon Seaweed Brain, come ones coming."

Penny's eyes shot open at the sound of this and she sat up like something burned her. Anthony was squatting next to her, looking at the forest with his calculating grey eyes.

The sky was grey, purple and pink just barely reaching over the hills in the east. The air was crisp and cold. Birds waking up with there song choice of the day, the rushing river even seemed to be waking up.

"Wha-"

_Snap!_

At the sound, Anthony stood up, motioning Penny to follow him. They started to head to the opposite direction of the noise when,

_Clink  
_

Penny felt cold metal on the side of her head. She glanced sideways and turned pale. A gun.

"I'd suggest you two don't move, or the lady might get hurt." Penny shivered at the malice in Mr. Dares voice. Anthony took her hand, already standing beside her. Travis and Connor came out of the brush, also armed. Penny wanted to run, get away from these people. For the first time in her life she was scared. But she couldn't show it.

"Malcolm has been overly worried about you two. Thinking that you guys actually got away."

Penny snorted. "Oh, we are so sorry if we cause you _any _trouble. We didn't mean to be such a handful." All of the sudden, Penny's cheek was stinging, and all too fast, Anthony threw a punch at Mr. Dare, sending him to the ground. Connor and Travis held him back, but their lips twitched. That's when Penny realized she got slapped.

"Touch her again," Anthony growled, struggling in the twins hold. "I dare you."

The older man stood up, gun still pointed at Penny. He wiped his now bloody nose with the back of his coat sleeve.

"Please, Dare is my name." He roughly grabbed Penny's chin, hurting her stinging face even more. Penny struggled, putting her hands on his arm, but staid still when the gun was at her head. Anthony tried to pull away, but the boys had a steel grip on him.

"I'd think you should control your mouth young lady; things might get ugly. And Malcolm doesn't want his..." He licked his lips. "Prize harmed."

Penny swallowed hard, having the feeling that she needed to vomit. She could hardly believe this was Raymond's dad. They were so different...thinking of Ray brought some tears to her eyes, some escaping without her permission. Mr. Dare's lips curled in a wicked smile, enjoying her pain.

"Now," Ray's father continued. "we are going to go back to the cabin and continue our conversation there and give you the proper...punishment." The man removed his hand from Pennys chin and grabbed her arms instead, holding the gun to her back, telling her to move forward. Penny did as she was instructed, not wanting to die quite yet.

Penny stole a quick glance behind her, seeing Anthony being guided by the two Stolls. His curly blonde hair was a bit messy, his grey eyes looking like thunder storms. His shirt was dirty and he had a few scratches from sleeping on the rocky ground but to Penny, he never looked better.

Anthony caught her staring and sent a barely noticeable smile, his eyes softening, telling her they will try to get out of here. Penny looked back ahead, trying not to fear what was going to happen to them.

The arrived at the cabin not to long after they found Penny and Anthony. The cabin was a small, cozy looking, log cabin. It had two windows in the front with curtains handing from them. A small, blue door with a overhead above it. Flowers were planted around it, making it look inviting. But looks could be deceiving.

They entered the cabin and Penny was surprised by how roomy it was inside. There was no furniture in the house. When she first walked in there was a family-like room with a single couch and a fireplace. They passed a hall with four doors and went to the back were there was a kitchen. A stove, fridge, and table was all the contained the space.

Malcolm was sitting at the table, in a green shirt and jeans, sipping some coffee like it was a simple Sunday morning.

_What day is it? _Penny wondered.

"Oh, dear Penny," Malcolm said. "It is Monday. The week after we captured you." Penny realized she said the out loud and blinked. It has been nine days? It seemed so much longer. Mouths it seems like. She hasn't had a proper meal in days, hasn't seen her mom, Paul, or Tyson in days. Heck, she would give anything to see Mr. D, her principle, right now.

"I was worried about you both, you know." Malcolm put his cup down as Mr. Dare took a seat next to him, Travis taking his place with Penny. "I hope Richard told you that."

"Your a bastard." Anthony spat. Malcolm just smiled.

"Yes, I guess I could be at times..." He stood up and walked up to Penny. He raised his hand and gently grabbed her chin. Penny flinched."Tell me, how can something so beautiful be an offspring of something so despicable?" Penny spit in his face.

"You son of a bitch." Malcolm let go of her chin a wiped his face.

"Look in the mirror." He retorted.

"I am." Penny shot back, looking straight at him. Malcolm glared.

"You know that bitch gave birth to your boyfriend over there, right?" Penny looked over a Anthony. But he seemed perfectly fine with the name. She looked back at Malcolm.

"You're right. She wasn't a bitch; you did that all by yourself." Malcolm looked over at Mr. Dare.

"Did she have a big mouth like this earlier?" Mr. Dare nodded.

"Yes sir."

Malcolm looked back a Penny, smiling. "I think I will have to teach you a lesson my dear. Travis, take her to the chamber. Make sure you tie her up nice and good. I'm going to have a chat with my brother." Penny was yanked away from the kitchen and Travis led her down the hall. He opened one of the doors, closing it behind him. The room wasn't that big. Had a lamp and one queen size bed in the middle. Penny's stomach turned. She didn't like this.

"You're going to have to lie down." Travis stated, a grim expression on his face.

"W-why?" Penny stuttered.

"Just lie down." Penny did as she was told Travis took her wrists and tied them to the head of the bed. He did the same to her feet. When he was done, he looked at the door then back at Penny.

"OKay," He said quietly. "There is nothing I can do to stop what he is going to do but don't worry; he won't kill you yet. But, me and Connor are going to get you two out of here before he does kill you."

Penny started at him, trying to get a hold of this.

"How?" She asked.

"He will put you in a room after he is done with you. At six o'clock he will be leaving to go to town. That just leaves me, Connor, and Richard. We can get rid of Richard then help you guys out." He walked toward the door. "You'll know when it's time. And I am so sorry I can't stop him." Penny nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you...just...make sure Anthony is okay?" Travis nodded, face grim, jaw set, and eyes concerned. He walked out.

Penny looked up at the ceiling, tears streaming down her face, mentally preparing herself for what was going to happen.

The door opened and Malcolm stepped in.

"Now, my dear," Malcolm started to unbutton his shirt. "Time for your punishment." His smile was anything but friendly.

Penny closed her eyes, praying to God it wouldn't hurt.

**Anthony POV **

As soon as Penny left the kitchen, Malcolms facade fell, turning into the anger Anthony saw him hiding. He turned to Anthony.

"I am going to give you a choice, and choose wisely. Either you join me and help me and I will not do what I am about to do to Penny. Or continue your path and Penny suffers, along with you."

"Why is it so important to have me on your side?" Anthony questioned. "What can I do that would help you?"

Malcolm laughed. "You have brains, little brother, and wisdom beyond your years and mine. I need your head in this Family Business. Together, we can thrive!"

Anthony glared. "Some family business. You shouldn't be having to be in jail in a family business. I want no part in your 'Family Business'. Get your own family."

Malcolm smiled evilly. "Oh, that's the plan little brother. Now, let's show you where you'll be staying, shall we?" Malcolm stepped out of the kitchen and into the hallway, Connor pulling Anthony with him.

Malcolm opened a door and Connor thrust Anthony in, making the blonde fall on his face. He sat up on his hands and knees, looking up at his evil brother.

"You will be staying here. Penny will be getting her punishment in the room right next to this one. You will hear her pain but won't be able to do anything about it. You see brother, revenge is so much better then murder sometimes." With that, Connor and Malcolm left, slamming the door behind them. He heard a lock turn. Anthony stood and banged on the door but it wouldn't budge. He ran to the wall a pressed his ear to it, having a sick feeling of what Malcolm was planning to do to Penny. He waited...

Then he heard Penny's first whipper, followed by sobs. He heard Malcolms grunts. Anthony's stomach clenched. He wanted to vomit...

That's when he heard Penny's blood curling scream. She sounded in so much pain. Anthony banged on the wall, kicked the door yelled profanities, anything to get the screams, whimpers, and sobs to stop. Especially the un-holy sounds coming from his sick, twisted brother.

It went on for hours, and after the first hour, Anthony sat in the farthest corner, covering his ears, rage building up inside of him.

Penny...Poor innocent Penny. He felt like he could murder. He knew that he was going to be after blood...Malcolms blood. Anthony buried his face in his knees, letting out his own yell of rage and august.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Penny was thrown in, landing on her side. The door slammed shut as Anthony rushed to her side. She had purple bruises up and down her neck, going down past the collar of the shirt she was wearing that was way to big to be hers. Her hair was a mess, her shorts were haphazardly thrown back on, and sobs raked her body.

Anthony gathered her in his arms, holding her close as she clutched onto him for dear life. He felt tears escape his own eyes. He kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her.

"A-a-nthony," Penny cried. "I-it h-h-hurt. S-so m-m-m-much!" She cried in pain and agony. Anthony held her tighter.

"He won't get away with this." Anthony promised in a hoarse whisper. "He'll die...I'll make sure of it."

Anthony knew that it was a promise that he had every intention of keeping.

**There you go! I know this is a shorter chapter but I felt like it should end it here. The next one WILL be longer, I promise. R&R! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you guys go! Thanks for the reviews and all of your questions will be answered in this chapter I hope so I won't bother typing them up:P **

**Anyhoo, Hope you like it!:)**

Chapter 17

Penny POV

Penny has cried more tears this week then she has ever cried in her lifetime. She hated it but it seemed like the only thing she could do. And to make things worse, Anthony decided to join the club. Perfect.

When Penny realized Anthony was crying while holding her, she sucked it up. She didn't want him to cry; that made her feel like things were hopeless. Penny didn't know how long it took for her to calm down and stop crying, but by the way that she lost most of her leg circulation, she guessed it was a long time.

Penny sniffled and gently pushed herself out of Anthony's arms. They couldn't do this; they would have to run for it soon. Penny looked at Anthony and shuddered. His silver-like eyes were like stone. Hard and heavy. She knew it wasn't towards her but she couldn't hide the fact that it was scary. Yeah, Anthony was beyond pissed now.

Penny started to stand but winced in pain. Even after all this time it hurt to stand. Anthony shot up on his feet, holding her steady before she fell back to the ground.

"Thanks," She muttered hoarsely. When he didn't reply she looked at him. He was studying her, his face showing concern and worry, along with other emotions that Penny was sure were for his half-brother. She tried to smile but it turned more into a grimace.

"I got a way to get out of here." She whispered. She fixed her shirt, Anthony still holding her steady.

Anthony quirked a brow. "Really? Do tell."

"Travis and Connor are going to help us." At this, a glare found its way on Anthony's features.

"I don't trust them." He stated. He let go of Penny, who was now steady on her feet.

"I do."

"And how, prey tell, do you think they are going to do that? Why would they be helping us?" Anthony crossed his arms. Penny took a couple of steps to the wall, pain still there but not as much. When she reached they wall, she lent against it, facing Anthony.

"While he tied me up..." Penny gulped, shaking the horrible images from her head of what made her in so much pain. "He said he didn't want this to happen to us. Malcolm was off his rocker. Malcolm is going to be leaving at six, leaving Connor and Travis alone with Mr. Dare. He said he was going to knock out Ray's dad and help as get out of here."

Anthony grunted. "It could be a trap. Sounds to easy. There has to be a catch." He shook his head. "If they wanted to help us, they wouldn't of given you that drug that makes you have hallucinations. They wouldn't of captured us again at the river." He turned and punched the wall. "Travis wouldn't of tied you up in the first place, damn it!" His shoulders slumped, back still facing Penny, his head down. "Then we could have avoided what that bastard did...you wouldn't of gotten taken advantage of." Penny blinked. She never saw him so distraught. He sounded to angry and frustrated and...heart broken.

Penny hobbled over to Anthony, still not being able to walk correctly. She rested her head in his back, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"We have to try..." She whispered. She felt Anthony let out a long breath. He turned in her arms, burring his face in her hair, arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Okay..." he took his face out her hair and kissed her nose softly. "But if we get captured again, Seaweed Brain, you will owe me five bucks back home." He teased, smirking, trying to lighten the mood.

Penny did a small smile. "Deal." That's when they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Penny turned in Anthony's arms, facing the door. Anthony still held onto her.

The door opened and the twins came in. Penny knew Anthony was glaring at them by the way they hesitated at the door before coming in and closing it.

"You told him, right?" Travis asked, looking at Penny.

"Yeah she told me." Anthony answered for her. "But doesn't mean I trust you."

"Understandable." Connor nodded. "But we seriously want to help you. Malcolm seriously cracked his head. He never done anything this...drastic." Penny had a feeling he wasn't talking about kidnapping and murders.

"What do you mean?" The boys looked nervously at each other nervously.

"Well..."Travis rubbed his neck."We've been with Malcolm since we were sixteen. We ran away from a foster home and Malcolm found us. He was twenty at the time I believe. He took us in taught us how to fight. He wasn't a bad guy...but he has truly been off his rocker this year. First the serum, then the stalking and kidnapping of you two,and now...the monsters."

"Monsters?" Penny raised a brow. "Seriously?" They had to be pulling her leg.

"Yeah, I know, we sound crazy." Connor sighed. "But it's true. HE created these dog things. They look like they were sent from hell. They looked like and over sized wolf with sharp teeth, red eyes, and killer claws."

"And these 'monsters' are important because?..." Anthony let go of Penny, now crossing his arms, standing next to her.

The twins looked at each other worriedly.

"Malcolm sent them lose to keep watch." They said at the same time. Anthony's arms went lip at his sides, his face utter shock. Penny looked up at him, praying that the boys were kidding.

"They're telling the truth." Anthony said, still looking at Connor and Travis, his face in completely disbelief. Penny looked back at the twins.

"H-how are we going to leave?" Penny ask, putting a hand on her throat.

"You're going to go east. If you move fast, non stop, you could reach the small town by tomorrow."

"What about the..." Anthony cleared his throat. "...dogs?"

"You're going to have these." Travis turned and grabbed something from the hallway. He turned and Penny gasped. In his hand he had a three foot broze sword and knife. They looked sharp and deadly.

"These are made out of Celestyna Bronze." Connor stated, taking the knife from Travis.

"If you cut those hell hounds with with these babies, they turn into nothing." He walked forward and handed the knife to Anthony.

"You handle a dagger better than anyone I have ever seen. You will use this." Anthony looked at the weapon in his hands, his calculating eyes studying it.

Travis came up to Penny and handed her the sword.

"You're really good with the sword, Penny. You can do this, I know it." Penny held the sword in her hands, amazed by how perfect it was; like it was made for her. She looked at her reflection in the sword and winced at her face. She did not look pretty.

Penny looked back at the boys then at Anthony.

"Ready?" Anthony looked up at her. He nodded.

"Let's get home."

The twins led them to the back door in the kitchen. Mr. Dare was knocked out and tied up on the table.

"How are you going to explain that?" Penny asked.

"We'll tie ourselves up and wait for Richard to wake up; make it seem like you escaped without our help." Penny smirked.

"Thank you for making us look so good."

"Don't get used to it." Travis threatened. Penny didn't plan to be staying here long enough to even _try_ to get used to it. Connor opened the door.

"Go east and stay in the woods. Be fast and try not to be too loud. No doubt you will run into one of those creatures but just try to stay alive."

"How many are out there?" Anthony asked, gripping his dagger tight.

"I am not sure. Four, five maybe?" Travis scratched his head. "Just be careful." He motioned to the door.

"Go before Malcolm comes back."

"Thanks you guys." Penny smiled at them and they smirked.

"Make sure Anthony knows how awesome it is to have you." She grinned and did a two finger salute. Anthony nodded at them and led the way east.

*8*8*

They have been running for thirty minutes, non-stop. Penny was still in pain and running wasn't helping it any. But she kept quiet, not wanting to annoy Anthony with complaints; still, she could only take so much.

"A-Anthony," She panted. "Can we rest a minute? I'm still in pain." Anthony slowed down, coming to a stop and Penny stopped, hands on her knee's. Her body was aching so much, but she tried to hide it.

Anthony looked at her worried, still panting.

"I'm sorry that I'm making you run after..." He trailed off. Penny waved him off.

"I'll be fine." She breathed in deeply. "Just...give me a minute."

Penny looked at her surroundings. They have been running in dense woods. They haven't found a highway or road yet, which she hoped they found one soon. They also haven't bumped into any of those dog things. Maybe they were home fre-

She heard some growling in the distance.

She stood up straight, looking at Anthony. He pulled her behind a bush silently. He heard it too.

They waited. One minute? Ten? Penny doesn't know but she did know that the monsters were close.

She peeked through the brush and almost gasped. Standing only twenty feet away, in the clearing were two dog-like creatures. They were about nine feet tall, had red eye, and deathly sharp teeth and claws. They had black fur and were growling and sniffing the ground.

Penny looked at Anthony.

"We each can take one." He whispered so quietly, Penny had to strain to hear him.

Penny nodded. Anthony gripped his dagger but Penny whispered, "Wait." He turned back to her.

"Don't I get a kiss for good luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Don't die, Seaweed Brain, and we'll see." Penny smirked and held her sword tight. Anthony held up three fingers, counting down. When he reached one, they jumped from their hiding spot. Penny flanked the one to the right, swinging her sword, aiming for the chest, but the dog was faster and moved at the last second.

"Come at me, garbage breath!" Penny taunted. She regretted that she did.

The ball of fur slashed and lashed out at Penny but she managed to avoid the teeth and claws. It slammed into her, making her role on the ground, but she immediately got back up, jumping to her feet. Adrenalin raced through her body and she took a running start, jumping for the animal.

It lashed out at her, and Penny felt pain shoot up her arm but she didn't care at the moment. She latched onto the dog, climbing onto it's back. The dog bucked and lashed, trying to get to Penny like she was an annoying flee. Penny reached the top, raised her sword and brought it down to the animals neck.

It howled in pain before it denigrated, bringing Penny with it. She hit the ground with a _thump_, landing on her back. She grunted in pain, coughing up the dust around her. Quickly, she sat up, just in time to see Anthony slash off the other dogs leg. He looked down at the dog until it was done turning into dust before he turned to Penny.

He had a slash through his shirt and a cut on his cheek, along with some bruises but he smiled at her anyways. He ran up to her a helped her up. Penny looked at her arm and found a nasty slash on it. She touched it and winced.

"Well, don't we look like we've been through a blender." Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Might as well have." His kissed her lips, quickly, a bit too quickly for her taste, sending shivers down her spine. He smirked. "That's for staying alive and putting up a good fight." Penny grinned.

"Glade someone enjoyed it 'cause I sure as hell didn't." She switched her sword in this other hand. "Shall we continue?"

Anthony nodded and started jogging, Penny right behind him. Just because they fought those ones, didn't mean they were safe.

The ran until the sun started setting then continued to walk. Penny looked at her arm.

"I hope we get to town soon. I need to wrap this us."

Anthony look at his chest, a bloody slash staining his chest. "Yeah, agreed." He looked at Penny. "Isn't your dad in the CIA?"

Penny nodded.

"You think he is looking for us?" Penny thought. She hadn't seen her dad in sixteen years; she had no clue if he was or not. She knew her mom and Paul were probably stomping around, demanding everyone if they have seen her or not.

"I honestly don't know; maybe." Anthony nodded.

They walked in comfortable silence until Anthony stopped, causing Penny to bump into his back.

"What the-"

"Shh," Anthony held a finger to his mouth. "Do you hear that?"

Penny listened, blocking out the sounds of the forest, trying to listen for anything unusual. Then she heard it. An engine. A car engine. And it was coming from behind them. Penny slowly turned, seeing and all to familiar figure riding a dirt bike right towards them. Well-

"Fuck," Anthony voiced her thoughts. He grabbed Penny's hand and bolted deeper into the woods, hoping to be able to lose Malcolm. They tripped over logs and rocks, ran into trees and jumped over bushes but they still heard that bike coming their way. Somewhere along the way, Penny took the lead, running like hell was on their heals. Which wasn't far from the truth.

Penny was so desperate to get away, that she didn't know she was about to fall off a cliff until Anthony pulled her back. She was so surprised, she dropped her sword, it falling a twenty foot drop, into a calm lake. She breathed in and out, Anthony clutching onto her pulling her away from the edge. That's when the bike and it's rider came out of the woods, onto the rocky clearing. Anthony held onto Penny tighter.

"Well, well, well." Malcolm got off the bike, his hair windblown, taking out a gun from his pocket. "Isn't it fancy meeting you here?"

Anthony glared at Malcolm. "Yeah. Fancy."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Penny, you shouldn't be running like that with what we did only hours ago." Penny gulped, taking a step back when Malcolm took a step closer to them.

"You fucking asshole." Anthony growled, also taking a step back, grabbing Penny's hand in the process.

"Really? Me?" He faked surprise. "I never knew that." He pointed the gun at the two. "You know what? I don't know why I have been stalling to kill you two. You've just been nothing but trouble. Well, goodbye now."

It happened all to fast.

A shot fired. Anthony tripped, trying to duck down, sliding over the edge of the cliff. Penny felt hot surging pain go through her side, making her also fall over the edge. She was sliding until someone clutched onto her arm.

Penny looked up. Anthony was holding onto a small ledge, his face straining to keep her up. Penny cried out in pain when she felt her side had another white flash of pain.

Malcolm looked over the edge of the cliff from where he stood, ten feet above them. He grinned an evil grin.

"Aww, how cute. I am going to enjoy this." He pointed his gun at Anthony.

_Bang!_

Malcolm dropped his gun, shock and terror in his face. He grabbed his chest, no spewing with blood. His eye closed, and he fell forward, off the cliff, tumbling into the water below.

Penny screamed and looked up.

A boy with red hair and a man with black hair poked there heads over the edge.

"OH, shit, Anthony! Penny!" Penny heard Ray shout. She heard some more muffled voices but she could barely understand them. The pain was becoming to much.

Anthony's grip loosened. She looked at him, stain written on his face.

"Anthony," He opened his eyes, those grey ones she loved so much, looking at her. "Let me go."

Anthony shook his head. "No, they are here. We will be fine!" Penny felt herself slip again.

"Anthony! You can't hold us both for long!"

"No! We agreed! Either we both go or both die trying! No sappy movie shit, remember?!" Penny saw a tear escape his eyes. Penny felt the wetness on hers too.

"Then, I guess we should both let go..." Anthony squeezed his eyes shut, nodding.

"Okay, but one thing." Anthony said, opening his eyes

"What?"

"I love you more than life it self." The tears that were going down her face came harder now.

"I love you too."

With that, Anthony let go of the ledge.

The last thing Penny heard was Raymond screaming profanities, until everything went black.

**There you go! I hope the hanging on the cliff looked familiar! But! I won't make you wait a whole year to see what happens :P LOL. Anyhoo, R&R! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey ya, guys! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! I have not read HOH yet so, NO SPOILERS PLEASE! Had a rough day today but still was able to make you guys a long chapter. Thank you for the reviews, they always put a smile to my face :)**

**Anyhoo, Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 18 **

**Raymond POV**

Ray shifted in the uncomfortable chair for the eighth time in the past ten minutes. He has been in the hospital for the past tow months, watching over his friends.

He looked over at Anthonys still form on the bed. Ray has been switching every day; one day watching Penny the next with Anthony...he just didn't expect to be waiting two months.

Ray remembered when he saw the pair falling down to the lake twenty feet below. He never cursed as much in his life as he did that moment. Ray cursed the whole way to the trail, running as quickly as possible to the bottom of the cliff. When he got to the bottom, he saw a barely conscious Anthony, dragging Penny halfway out of the water, who was out cold.

Ray rushed to their side. When Anthony saw Ray, he fell down next to Penny, unconscious. Ray did his best to stop Penny bleeding side, and talked to both of them, hoping they would answer, but neither did. Ray never swore so much in his life. They looked like they went through hell and back. It seemed to take forever for to get down to where Ray was. Ray never saw an adult man cry but Poseidon did. When the Emergency helicopters came, Ray was only a little relieved. He wanted his friend to be okay.

So Ray has been in the hospital in Colorado for two months, waiting. No one was able to find Malcolms body. They searched the whole lake but it was like he just disappeared. I concerned him, but the CIA sat that they got everything under control. How reassuring.

Rays dad was arrested and went to jail for being the second man. Travis and Connor were also in jail, but only for 10 years, because they helped with the escape of Penny and Anthony.

Ray looked back at Anthony. He looked better now then he did two months ago. The scars on his face and chest were healed, his broken rips were just a little busied now, and his broke wrist got the cast removed and was now in a brace.

Penny was worst. The gun bullet grazed her lung, she had multiple bruises, her arm had a nasty cut, some bruised ribs, and a sprained ankle. Ray was angry at Anthony at first. He blamed Anthony for not protecting Penny...but then she had a test and Rays gut felt like it was squeezed.

Movement from Anthonys bed brought him out of his ravine.

Anthony's eye's fluttered open, a small groan escaping his lips. Ray stood and walked to his bed side. relieved he was awake. he was starting to think he wouldn't wake up. Anthony looked up at him.

"Ray?" His voice was hoarse and he coughed. Ray reached for the cup of water on the table next to his bed and helped him drink.

"Hey, Tony." Ray sat down next to the bed. "How ya feelin'?"

"Like shit." Anthony sat up with Rays help. "Am I in the hospital?"

"Yes, you know falling off a cliff could out you in one."

Anthony laughed dryly. "Guess so. How's Penny? "

"Uh...she is okay. Her ribs are healing, her lung is good now, still not awake, cuts and bruises healing. But the heart monitor is on stand by..."

Anthony sat up straighter. "Is her heart failing?"

"Not really.., her heart is strong enough to keep her alive but not enough for both of them. If she doesn't wake up soon, she'll have to be put on one..."

Anthony looked up at Ray, his grey eye questioning. "Both of them?"

Ray nodded. "She's pregnant..."

When Anthony's face crumbled, Rays stomach fell.

They had the test the other day. When Ray found out, he was furious, wanting to murder Malcolm. But then he thought of Anthony. He held on to the hope of it being Anthony's kid. That they confessed their love and made a baby...but the look on Anthonys face made that slither of hope disappear.

"I want to kill that bastard." Anthony growled, putting his face in his hands. "She's been through so much." His voice cracked. "This week has been hell for her." Ray leaned forward in his seat.

"What do you mean?" Ray listen intently while Anthony told him about what they have been through. He couldn't believe it. How could his dad of been a part of this?

"...then being locked into a room while all her innocents was ripped away from her..." Anthony's voice was hoarse. Ray put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're hear now and that' important."

"Where is Malcolm?" Anthony inquired.

Ray shifted in his seat.

"They couldn't find his body...we don't know."

"SO he's alive? What are they going to do? Are they going to put through witness protection?"

"Well, they don't have proof that he is even alive so no, they really can't do anything. Be extra careful is the only thing."

"He could be in the hospital! HE could be in Penny's room right now-" Ray held his hand up

"Its okay. You're safe now and Penny's parents are in her room. No one is in danger right now. I'll get the doctor. If all is well, you could probably be out of the bed tomorrow morning and see Penny. Hopefully she will wake up soon." Anthony nodded.

Ray was about to leave when Anthony's voice stopped him.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for watching out for us."

Ray smiled "Anytime."

"Oh, but I still hate you, RED." Anthony smirked.

"Wouldn't want it any other way." Ray smirked back, walking out to grab the doctor.

**Penny POV**  
Penny didn't know what was wrong with her. She didn't know which way was up or down. She didn't know if she was dead or alive. Every once in a while she would see a light in the darkness and she would try to get to it, but an annoying force would always bring her back.  
She was able to hear voices. All of them were sad, begging her to come back, to wake up. And she tried, oh how she tried. All she wanted to do was open her eyes and face her loved ones; face them and say she was okay. But no matter how much she tried, her eyes were glued shut. Her mind told her to wake up but her body said to rest. She didn't feel any pain but her body refused to move.

_"Penny,"_

There was that voice, again. When se heard it she felt hurt and abandoned. For the longest time that voice was apologizing to her. She couldn't place who it was though.

_"Penny, I need you to wake up. Anthony woke up yesterday and wil be released soon. He wants to see you. You ned towake up."_

Antony.

Penny's heart fluttered. She remembered who he was. He was going to see her. She needed to wake up.

With new found determination, Penny focused. She pictured Anthony's face, seeing him again. She pictured an outside world, one that wasn't dark. That's when she saw a light. But this one was different. It was pulling her in. Thats when she felt the pain. She was tempted to go back to the darkness. She wasn't in this much pain when she was in the dark. It was harder for her to breathe. And she felt the urge to vomit. She felt like shit to narrow it down. She wanted to go back and fall in the darkness...

Anthony.

No, she had to face it. She wanted to see him. She needed to see him.

Penny pushed through the wall of pain, no mattered how much it hurt. She forced her eyes open a crack. Light streamed through. She closed them, the little light being to much. She tried again harder this time. With a lot of work, her eyes fluttered open. The light momentarily blinded her, forcing her to squint the brightness away. When her eyes grew adjusted to the light, she saw white walls and ceilings. She looked down at herself. She was in a white bed in a hospital gown. She was connected in many different machines, all making noise. Her foot was in a cast. She was in a hospital.

She turned her head and saw three figures in three chairs. One of the sleeping people was a woman with brown hair and bags under her eyes. She was resting on a mans shoulder. This man was also asleep in the uncomfortable chair. He had salt and pepper hair, bags also under his eyes.

_Mom and Paul. _Penny thought immediately.

But the man next to her she wasn't sure. He wasn't sleeping. She knew that by the way his elbows rested on his knees, his face buried in his hands. He had raven black hair, much like her own. He was tan and obviously tall with how his long legs stretch before him. Penny made a noise in her throat, causing his head to look up. Sea green eyes were looking back at her.

Penny felt her pain now. She felt the sudden urge to vomit. As if sensing this, he rushed to her side with a bucket, holding her hair as she threw-up. It was like it was normal, like he didn't leave her in the first place.

Soon she barfed up the little that was in her stomach. Her father removed the bucket and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," Penny said hoarsely.

"Anytime. How do you feel?" His cornered face reminded her so much of her own.

"Could be dead; or worse." Penny felt tears in her eyes. Why was she getting so emotional? She should be happy. Apparently, her body didn't get the message. She moved her hand and wiped the unshed tears. She took a deep breath and coughed, finding it hard to breathe. This woke up her parents.  
Her mom shot out of the chair like it was burning her. She was at her side in a flash along with Paul.

"My baby," she cried, clutching Penny's hand.

"Mom, I love you but you're breaking my hand." Her grip loosened.

"Well, I guess your alright if your personality is still there." She looked at Poseidon. "She gets that from you." He chuckled.

"You feeling okay?" Paul asked, tugging on her cast foot.

"It's hard to breathe and my body aches. What did I have wrong with me? How long have we been here?"

"The gun shot grazed your lung, you had a broken foot, many bruises and cuts, some bruised ribs, and you've bee in a coma for two months," Penny realized how much stress she put on her parents because of all of this. Penny felt tears fill her eyes again.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "And why the hell am I crying so much?" She wiped her eyes. The grown ups smiled a sad smile, her mother almost breaking down into tears right there.

"I'm going to go get the doctor and see if Anthony is doing..." Sally choked not finishing and pulled Paul and her out the door.

"She seems almost as much as a wreck as I am."

Poseidon half smile. "She is just feeling for you."

Penny leaned back on her pillow, suddenly feeling to weak to keep her head back.

"You're here..." Penny whispered, like the realization of her dad being there just hit her.

"Yes..." his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I've been searching for you since I found out you were missing. Penny, walking out on you was a mistake that I regret. Not contacting you in any way broke my heart. But in all truth, I was scared. Scared of becoming a father and having the responsibility of a dad. I wasn't good for your mother either. Yes, I still love her, but I was not a good husband to her. We weren't a match made from heaven, you could say. I had to move on but the way I did I was cowardly. Can you forgive me?" Penny turned her head to look at her father. She was going to cry again.

"You caused me a lot of hurt. I grew up, thinking that my dad didn't want me. Thank God that Paul married mom or I would have been a mess, having no father figure. But I still grew up thinking I wasn't good enough." She wiped the stray tears as Poseidon tied to keep his own at bay. "But, with all of that said, yeah, I forgive you. Does this mean that we will have a happy father/daughter relationship? No; you still don't know anything about me and you will have to gain my trust." Pennys dad leaned down and kissed her forehead, wetness glistening in his eyes.

"I love you Penny Marie, and I am very willing to rebuild our relationship. Thanks for forgiving your dumb ass of a father."

Penny sniffed, nodding, not trusting herself to say anything.

Just then, Anthony came bounding in the room. He stopped at the door way, looking straight at Penny.

He was wearing a navy shirt and jeans, his blonde hair a mess as normal. His grey eyes frantically searching every inch of her from afar. He had a brace on one arm and healing scratches and bruises on his arms and face.

He never looked more perfect.

Penny covered her mouth as new tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't feel her pain anymore and the reality of everything they went through hit her like a bag of bricks. And they survived.

Anthony rushed to her side, ignoring her dad by her bed and kissed her. It was a soft yet firm kiss, displaying the love he felt and how scared he was of losing her. She replied with the same force.

Anthony pulled away and tucked her in his arms, Penny crying something fierce. They didn't die. They survived that mans evil intentions, his revenge, his psychopathic ways.

Penny staid in his arms til her sobs turned to sniffles. She looked up at Anthony, barely comprehending that he was right there, next to her.

"Anthony, I love you but I have to go to the bathroom like nobodies business." He laughed, a heavenly sound, along with many other people in the room. That's when she noticed Ray, her mom, Paul, her dad, and a doctor where in the room.

"We will get a nurse to help you." Said the young looking doctor. "But first I am going to check you out."

While the doctor looked over everything, Ray came and stood by her bedside while Anthony sat on her bed.

"Hey Pen-Pen," he smiled at her. "You drool in your sleep."

Penny rolled her eyes and glared at Anthony while he chuckled.

"So I've been told. Really? Teasing the sick? How mean can you be?"

"I could be worse." His smile faded into seriousness. "But the next time you two fall off a cliff, I'll kill you before they could help you. You scared the living shit out of me! I never said the 'F' word as much as I did this whole two months!"

Penny did a half smile. "Sorry, we were just keeping a promise we made." The doctor finished his checking.

"Well everything looks good." The doctor wrote something on the clip bored. "We will have a test to check out the baby and you could go home tomorrow." He left the room while Penny's mouth hung open. She looked at the two boys next to her. Anthony's face looked pained while Ray looked at his feet.

"Did he just say..." Penny trailed off, feeling like she was going to cry again. UG! She hated crying! She looked at Anthony.

"Penny," He said in a calming voice, sensing her distress. "You need to breathe. You can hurt yourself and the baby." He stroked her cheek.

"I'm gunna get some food." Ray said awkwardly, walking out. The couple didn't even hear him, busy looking at each other.

"Anthony...I-I can't have a baby...I-I haven't finished high school, I don't know the first thing of being a mom...I can't have _his _child!" Penny broke then. Dang! This baby made her so emotional.

Anthony held her, stroking her hair.

"This baby will be nothing like it's father." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I'm here. We'll raise it right. Besides, I bet it will look like it's mother because she got's all the looks."

Penny chuckled sadly. "Don't try to make me laugh when all I want to do is cry!" She slapped his chest.

"Sorry for making you be happy. Won't do it again." Anthony said sarcastically. Penny looked up at him, glaring. Then she remembered.

"Uhhh, Book Worm?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain?"

"I still got to go to the bathroom..."

**Okay, there is that chapter, hope you like it. The next chapter they go back to California and face everyone. Deal with CIA and stuff so yeah. OH! and in the next chapter I will give you guys some story ideas i have and you get to choose which one i do next! Then I will tell you which one I'm doing in the Epilog. Anyhoo, R&R! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Soooooooooo, this is the last chapter. BUT! Sequel coming up soon. Read the A/N at the end of the chapter for more info! Thank you guys for being awesome, I love you! ****  
**

**And I know some of you are like "What she prego?!" but just go with me on this ;) **

Chapter 19

Anthony POV

Seeing Penny in the hospital bed shook him up even more than he was. Then her breaking down into tears made him wake up and realized that everything was very real.

When Ray was with him, talking to him, it really seemed cereal that everything that has happened to them actually happened. But seeing her tears made him realize everything they been through was a disaster...but they manage to survive.

When he told her about the baby, he thought she was going to pass out, go into shock, or worse. A little later, the doctor said she could have an abortion, but Penny refused. She was clueless about what she was going to do and how she was going to raise the baby but killing it was not an option. And Anthony wasn't going to leave her side.

After another day, Penny was released. She was confined to a wheel-chair until her lung was completely well and she was strong enough to walk. The doctor gave her a lecture about how she needed to be more careful with the baby and her body not being her own. Anthony almost laughed at the look on Penny's face during this talk. She looked completely clueless like everything the doctor said was new information for her and he was saying it in a Latin. Seaweed Brain.

The flight back to California seemed to take forever for Anthony. All his dad and Mr. Jackson did was ask him questions while Penny slept like a princess. He finally just shut them out and ignored their questions. He was to tired and exhausted to deal with the formalities. He wasn't in the mood and if the scowl he wore didn't prove it, nothing will.

After hours of waiting, they finally reached the San Francisco Airport.

It was surprisingly clam rolling Penny to the baggage claim...that it until Nico thought it would be great to give him a heart attack.

Anthony was pushing Penny toward the baggage claim, about to stop, when someone whispered in his ear from behind.

"Boo." Anthony was so surprised that he jumped two feet in the air. He turned both he and Penny around to find their gang. Nico was laughing his head off like he made the best joke, Thalia was glaring at him, Jason, Piper, Grover, and Leo were giving them looks of concern and confusion.

Thalia slapped Nico in the back of the head.

"Hey! That hurt!"

"Good, you over grown two-year-old." Thalia turned to the couple, walking up to Penny, taking her face in her hands, examining it. "What the hell happened to you guys?!" She demanded. She let go of Penny and stepped back. "We've had the cops question us a billion times! And you guys go missing, then we were told you were kidnapped and to meet you here at the airport-"

Penny's mom stepped up. Anthony almost forgot the gown-ups were there. "We will explain at home. But I can guarantee you, these two need their rest. Come over to our apartment and we will have some cookies."

Penny fist pumped. "I am craving those cookies like no tomorrow!" Anthony rolled his eyes. Only Penny would think about food when their friends were demanding for information.

*8*8*8*8*

Anthony was standing next to Penny in the living room, blue cookies filling the room with a delicious aroma. Penny was devouring them while the others just nibbled on them, not as much enthusiasm as normal. Six pair of eyes were looking at Anthony expectantly, needing information. Anthony just wished he didn't have to be the one to tell them. But Penny threatened his dictionary collection and he didn't want to risk it. Penny was pregnant and he knew she would do crazy things.

Grover broke the silence.

"So, what happened?" Everyone on the couch sat on the edge, needing to know what happened to their friends and why one of them were in a wheelchair.

"Well," Anthony spoke for the first time since they landed. "It started the night of the dance..."

Anthony explained everything, not stopping, refusing to break into tears at the parts of everything Penny went through. But Penny cried the whole time. Piper eventually went to her side and held her while listening to the rest of the story.

Anthony went into detail of the places they were kept, the tests that were done, the plans of his evil half-brother, how it connected to his mother and Ray. He told them how they escaped, the hell hounds they ran into, all the way to falling off the cliff. He told everyone how he felt. How it killed him the whole time, how he all he wanted to do was give up and cry in a corner. He told them the pain and disappointment it caused when he found out about his mom. The anger and confusion about Malcolm being his half brother. About how he wanted to murder for the pain Penny went through, so much his heart broke. He made himself vulnerable to his friends. He was never vulnerable. He was the strong one, the one who took no non-sense; he barely showed emotion. No one but Thalia has seen him this vulnerable. And it stunned everyone. He didn't say anything about the pregnancy; that was Penny's story to tell.

He finally finished and everyone was stunned into silence. Eyes shocked and unbelieving.

"Fuck," Nico stated the word that was on everyones mind. Nico looked emo like he was before high school. His face was blank, his eyes seemed darker. This story wiped away all his goofy-ness.

Penny hiccupped. "I-it was something like th-that." She wiped her eyes as Piper stood up straight.

"This guy is dead right?" Anthony took quick glance at Penny.

"Yes," He lied. Penny didn't know they haven't found the body in the lake. Mr. Jackson said that they couldn't prove if he was alive or not, so Anthony promised him not to tell Penny. She would worry herself so much, Anthony couldn't put her through that.

Everyone sighed in relief but Nico. He narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything.

"So everythings back to normal?" Grover questioned.

"No. I hate this wheelchair!" Penny whined. Everyone laughed.

"We will have to tell the story to the authorities but after that, we should be back at school." Anthony answered the question.

"Good." Jason took a cookie. "Now, let's Big Bang Theory and start back with the norm."

"Never say norm, Jason. You sound like preppy." Leo teased.

"Me? Never!" Jason put a hand on his heart, faking hurt.

"Blonde Superman, that's our Jason!" Penny laughed. Everyone joined. Grover was turning on Netflix when Nico pulled Anthony into the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Blofis stood from the table.

"Good, you guys are done. I we are going to be at the station down town to talk to Poseidon. Be back in an hour. Once they left, Nico turned to Anthony.

"He's not dead." It was a statement, not a question.

Anthony let out a breath, talking in low tones.

"Yeah, no one knows if he is dead or alive. Until he shows up alive, he isn't a threat. But her dad told me not to tell her. She would freak and stressed. Not good for the baby." Nico simply raised and eyebrow.

"She's pregnant?" Anthony nodded. "And I am guessing it's Malcolm's."

"Yeah," Anthony rubbed his temples.

Nico stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She going to tell us?"

"Not for a couple months. Until she is showing at least." Nico nodded, his dark eyes could kill. He changed in just two hours of hearing their story. He was that goofy guy, now, he was back to the person he was freshman year.

"Why the sudden change?" Anthony ask, crossing his arms.

"Isn't obvious?"

"No,"

"My best friend got kidnapped and my other friend got raped. That's the sudden change." Nico left the kitchen, leaving Anthony with his own thoughts. Never a good idea.

**Penny POV **

It's been a two weeks since Penny and Anthony have been back home. She got out of the wheelchair and was at school again. Ray was in Paris for an Art school and Penny's dad went back to New York.

Penny hasn't told anyone about the baby, not thinking it was a good thing to do yet. She went through the motions of being sick in the morning, moody in the afternoon, and starving in the evening. Poor Anthony was stuck with her mood swings.

Penny smiled, ignoring her politics class in last period, thinking of Anthony. He was a trooper. Coming to her apartment as often as he could, spending time with her and helping her stay healthy. He practically lived at her place but her mom refused to have sleep overs, as much as she loved Anthony. Even with the dreams.

The nightmares came every night, though. All with Malcolm and being back in his clutches. Whenever Tyson heard her scream in her sleep, he would wake her up and sleep in her bed with her. Penny loved her little brother; he hated to see her having nightmares. He doesn't know what happened because he was young, but he did know that something bad happened.

Penny felt a familiar gurgle in her stomach. She put a hand on her tummy, looking up at the clock.

_Come on, come on!_She thought.

The bell rang and Penny booked it out toward the bathrooms, not even bothering with her stuff.

She ran into a stall, all her contents of lunch finally coming out.

She felt someone hold her hair back and saw Anthony standing behind her with a kind smile. When Penny finished, she washed her face in the sink.

"You should probably get out of the girls bathroom." Penny commented, drying her face with a paper towel.

"It's the end of school. No one comes in here at this time." Anthony held up her bag, handing it to her. "You left class in a hurry. Be careful next time. You almost tripped over your desk."

"Point taken," Penny took her stuff, walking out the bathroom, Anthony right behind her. They reached their lockers and Penny was about to open it when Anthony slammed it shut. He lent down and kissed her softly. Penny smiled into the kiss.

"What was that for?" Penny asked, opening her locker as Anthony lent against his.

"Just wanted to kiss you. Haven't been able to do it much because of a certain little person." Penny looked at her stomach.

"Yeah, it doesn't want mommy to have a boyfriend." She smirked.

"Well too bad." Anthony grabbed Pennys hand, leading her to the front of the school. "You are going to go with Thalia and Piper, get something pretty, get all dolled up, and they will drop you off somewhere at five-thirty." Anthony stopped and turned to her, seeing Thalia and Piper heading their way.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." Penny groaned.

"You know I hate surprises!" He smirked as Piper and Thalia came up.

"Come on, Kelp Head, lots to do, so little time." Thalia grabbed one of her arms, Piper the other.

"See you at five thirty," Anthony said, waving off the trio. Penny was dragged to the parking lot.

"You two are so cute. Perfect for each other." Piper stated. Penny looked over at Anthony driving off in his truck.

"Yeah," Penny agreed.

**Anthony POV **

His hands were starting to get sweaty. He started pacing. He was nervous. NERVOUS! The only time he was ever nervous was when he recited the whole American Constitution to his eighth grade class. He never get's nervous...but Penny did just that.

He heard a car coming down the road and did a quick check over.

He was in his back yard in his gazebo. He hung white lights around the railing and set a table with all her favorite foods that she was able to eat. He had roses and a small gift. Everything was perfect. The sun was just setting, making it look like Ray painted it with his brush. He fixed his tie. He was in dress pants and a grey button up shirt with a black tie.

He heard foot steps and looked up to be blown away.

Penny was there in a green high-low dress, heart shape at the top. Her raven black hair was in a nice bun with some curls escaping. She was wearing flats and a black cardigan. She stopped when she saw him and the gazebo. A small, shy smile appeared on her face.

He walked up to her and kissed her gently.

"Since you missed the dance because of some unfortunate events, here is our own."

"Wow, Anthony," She fanned herself. "Dude! You know better than to make a hormonal pregnant woman emotional!" She slapped his arms lightly. "It's beautiful. You didn't have to do this..." He shut her up and kissed her once again.

"None of that. Before we eat, I wanted to give you this." He handed her a long rectangle box. She opened it carefully, gasping at its contences.

It was a small emerald green heart on a sliver chain. A small simple fortune. Anthony wished he could have gotten her something better.

"I love it..." She whispered looking at him. "Just like I love you." She smiled standing on her toes to kiss him. He met her half way, sharing a loving kiss that proved her words true.

Penny was the most infuriating, annoying person he has ever met, but she manage to make him go week in the knees for her. So between her and his evil half brother, Penny won by it being the worse, but he wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Little did he know, it was dangerous times to be in love.

**The End...**

**For now MWAHAHAHAHAA! (there are reasons why I included Nico so much in the last bit. Just FYI ;)  
**

**Yes, this is the end of this story but there will be a sequel. Just have to go over some things in my noggin'. Anyoo, thanks for being awesome you guys, loved working on my first story! Now, I am going to have you choose my next one! Yay! Vote by PMing me or comment in the reviews. I will let you know what the sequel's name of this story will be and the story for the other story. SO here are your options! **

**Hidden Troubles: Selina Burg is what most people call the perfect teenager. She was gorgeous, popular, nice to everyone, and always said the right things. But no one knew she was hiding things until tall and dark Charles Beckendorf comes into the picture...but he has problems of his own. (This will be more of a romance and will be HIGHLY RATED T because of more cussing and some sexual stuff. No lemons, i dont do those but stuff will be hinted.) **

**Forbidden love: My job is simple. Pose as a human in highschool, monitoring every demon to their appointed mortal, making sure nothing get's to messy with the mortals guardian angel. It was simple until SHE showed up with neither a demon or an angel watching over her. Just who was Max? The more i dig(this would be a Max Ride fanfic. Mostly Fang POV but might change. Rated T. Romance/action)**

**Crazy: This will be a cross over of PJO and MR. Half bloods are disappearing all over, all the time. Thinking it as a part of life as a half-blood, Percy doesn't think much of it...until Annabeth goes missing. He didn't know what he expected but bird kids weren't one of them. (Advanture stuff, some fluff. Rated T. ) **

**All of them I want to do but can't decide which one first soooooooooo you choose! One with the most votes wins! :) Thank you, amazing reader! I love you all and had fun writing! :) **

**~Gabioloso5~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Posted the Sequel! It is called Dangerous Silence! And the votes are still open! So yeah, Check out the story!  
**

**And thanks for reading. I hoped you liked my story. It was my first and I really liked it. **

**Anyhoo, You guys rock! :) **

**~Gabioloso5~**


End file.
